


Evermore

by P3ac3fulFor3st



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Apprentice Fic, Chase is honorable, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is underage, M/M, Slow Burn, That's why it's slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ac3fulFor3st/pseuds/P3ac3fulFor3st
Summary: Jack is an unprecedented disaster. So Chase has a plan.





	1. Chase's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've read a solid Jack-becomes-Chase's-apprentice fic. Every one I read, the apprenticeship is already established, they're boinking each other's brains out, and Chase's honor is... Nowhere to be seen.  
They say you should write the story you want to read. So here's mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yes, Jack is underage at the start of this story. That's why it's a slow-burn romance.

If ever there was a more disaster-prone individual, it was Jack Spicer. His victories were few and far-between, his losses typically spectacular and garnering frustration with the slightest pinch of pity from both Heylin and Xiaolin alike. 

Chase Young, of course, was annoyed by the mere presence of the so-called “evil boy genius”. As a villain of renowned reputation, it was embarrassing to be seen with Spicer, let alone be on a first-name basis. At one point, Chase had a glimmer of hope for the boy. He was young, impressionable… But when the boy proved to be a colossal idiot, Chase cut all ties. 

Or, at the very least, he attempted to. Spicer was harder to scrape off than gum on the bottom of one’s shoe. 

Chase rubbed his temple with two fingers, eyes knitted shut against the soft throb starting up in his head. One of his warriors was before him, giving a repot on a band of renegades attacking a smaller town in the Land of Nowhere. 

“Cut their supply lines,” Chase ordered. “Offer them a chance to surrender. If they do, feed them. Then present the choice of citizenship or joining my forces.”

“And if they refuse, my lord?”

“Destroy them. Leave one man alive and escort him back to the border.”

“As you say, my lord.”

The warrior left, transforming into a panther as they went. Chase made notes of the order on a scroll laying before him on the table. All in a day’s work as a warlord.

The slamming of a door accompanied by a shrill screech announced Wuya’s return. Chase clenched his jaw, eyes closing as he took a deep, steadying breath.

“That boy!” She hissed. “That stupid, bumbling boy and his infernal robots!”

“I assume Spicer was at the Showdown,” Chase said delicately, rolling up his scroll. “As you have returned empty-handed and in such a pleasant mood.”

“I am at the end of my rope!”

Chase rested his chin in a hand, elbow propped on the arm of his chair as he slouched, watching Wuya pace back and forth. She ranted and raved, seethed and scathed over Jack-this and Jack-that. He leaned over to the tiger on his right.

“Wake me when she’s finished,” he muttered. The tiger snorted softly.

“I’m begging you, you’ve got to do something!”

“And what exactly do you propose I do?” Chase snapped, finally losing patience. He stood, rounding the table. “I am perfectly aware that Spicer is a menace! He rushes in without thinking, does not listen to reason-!”

“But he’ll listen to you!” Wuya insisted. “Please, Chase, the boy almost died out there today!”

That got Chase’s attention. He stared at Wuya, who he suddenly realized was very close to tears. Tears for Jack? Quite likely. Somewhere between all the Showdowns and lost Wu and betrayals, Wuya had come to care for the boy. She was… A surrogate mother, older sister, estranged cousin. Despite the lack of a proper term, without meaning to, the Heylin witch had grown attached. 

Chase disapproved, obviously. Not about the attachment itself; getting one’s self attached to anyone or anything in life is unavoidable, even he knew it. But getting attached to Spicer? Now that was a dismally poor maneuver in the world of villainy.

“What happened?”

“Those stupid Xiaolin Monks are just… They’re far more advanced. And they’re learning more every day. I don’t think they realize how easily they could put Jack in a hospital or worse, in a coffin. Please, Chase. If anyone can talk some sense into Jack, it’s you.” 

Chase sighed. He pondered the issue, pondered Spicer. Where would he even start? The boy was relentlessly disastrous and completely helpless. He turned back to his table. It was covered in scrolls and maps which he sifted through, brushing aside spare quills.

His eyes fell on an old document. A contract. The one that boy Jermaine had signed under his tutelage, back when he’d been fixated on turning Omi to the side of evil. An idea sparked. What if…?

He turned back to Wuya. 

“What if I made Spicer my apprentice?”

Wuya gaped at him. 

“Chase, we want him to leave the conflict, not encourage him to stay and fight!”

“Who said anything about encouraging him? I’m suggesting we make him quit.”

“… You’ve lost me.”

Chase huffed, rolling his eyes. He brandished the old contract.

“If I can get Spicer to sign on as my apprentice, I will work him to the bone. He will be so tired and worn down, he won’t be able to find the time or energy to leave my citadel. Wuya,” he turned to her fully and the witch’s eyebrows were raised, “I will make him quit.”

Wuya puffed out her cheeks with a sigh.

“I don’t know,” she mused, shaking her head. “You may be surprised.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning your desire to make him quit may be outweighed by Jack’s own stubbornness.”

Chase scoffed.

“I doubt it. I’ll start drawing up the contract right away.”

-oOo- 

Chase was as good as his word. When he wasn’t focused on the typical duties that came with running a large kingdom, he was piecing together an apprenticeship contract. 

It was unlike any contract he’d ever drawn up before. Jermaine’s contract, since it was meant to be a temporary way to test Omi, was incredibly simple. He also had another contract, this one more legitimate, for his brief apprenticeship with Katnappe. 

Typically, an apprenticeship was drawn up via negotiations between party A (Chase) and party B (the apprentice). He’d sat down with Katnappe and discussed the terms. It was this interaction more than any that made him regret taking her under his wing. The teen was… Insufferably selfish and more than a little bratty. Plus the cat puns grated on his nerves. Luckily for him, Jack replaced her relatively quickly. However, due to his ineptitude, the boy never actually got around to signing a contract.

Chase was planning on using this fact to his advantage. Jack was in the dark on the proceedings and intricacies that came with being an apprentice. He wouldn’t give the boy the option of negotiations. He would bend and break to Chase’s will.

“Jeez, Chase, are you sure you’re not trying to kill him?” 

Chase rolled his eyes, letting the scroll roll back up on it’s own accord. Wuya, who was reading the new contract from across the table, straightened with a huff.

“If I am not harsh, Spicer will undoubtably persevere, even beyond the point of exhaustion. He endures those Xiaolin pests on a regular basis. I must not give him the option of enduring me.”

“Giving him only five hours of sleep a night with three simple meals a day is not going to exhaust him, it’s going to damage his health.”

“You know as well as I do that he has the survivability of a cockroach. He’ll live, I assure you.” 

Wuya crossed her arms, scowling. 

“Chase, if you hurt him-!”

“Wuya,” Chase said sharply, standing, palms flat on the table. “Do you want Spicer out of the Conflict or not?”

“Of course, I do!”

“Then trust me.”

-oOo-

Jack had had worse. He examined the scorched patch of skin on his shin and winced. Kimiko had cut it really close this time. He knew they didn’t like him but… If he didn’t know better, he’d think they were trying to kill him. 

He turned on the cold water, sitting on the edge of the tup in a tank top and boxers. Carefully, he shifted until his leg was under the flow and he groaned through his teeth, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. He shook from the chill but didn’t budge; it needed to soak.

After five minutes, he patted it dry. Under the sink was a tub of aloe vera gel and he retrieved it, smoothing a generous layer on over the burn. 

Padding through his lab from the bathroom, he plopped down on the couch in the corner. He flinched, looking at the bruise that’d blossomed on his bicep from where Clay had clipped him. It ached miserably which meant he’d have to sleep on his opposite side.

Oh, well. 

Even though it was still fairly early in the afternoon, he felt rather run down. He could go to bed early, he decided, but first he needed something to eat. He picked up his phone, debating on whether he wanted a burger or pizza.

Unbeknownst to him, a swirl of black Heylin magic materialized at the far end of the lab. Chase Young, in all his armored glory, stepped out of the vortex. His expression was set, determined. He sneered at Spicer where he lay on his side, staring at that tiny, glowing screen.

“Get up, Spicer.”

Jack startled, falling off the couch with a yelp. He stared up at Chase from the floor, wide-eyed and frozen. Chase glared.

“Chase! What are you doing-?”

“I said, get up, worm.”  
Jack scrambled to his feet. He swallowed his words nervously as Chase stared him down. 

“I hear you were an utter disaster today, Spicer. Am I correct in my assumptions?”

“Uh…” Jack flushed. “I, um… I didn’t get the Wu, if that’s what you mean.”

“I see,” Chase hummed. His eyes flickered to the large bruise on Jack’s arm, to the shining burn on his leg. “You do realize you’re fighting a losing battle, don’t you?”

“It just wasn’t my day. I’ll get the next one.”

“Indeed. Tell me, Spicer, have you ever stopped to consider that the Xiaolin Monks have had years of training? That they are still progressing while you remain stagnant in your abilities?”

“Th-that’s…!” Jack stuttered, trying to ignore the fact that Chase had stepped closer, almost looming over him. “I-I’ve learned things! I’ve improved!”

“It appears you have failed to realize that it is not enough. You are not enough.”

There was a painful lump in Jack’s throat. Because he knew that was true. 

“In lieu of that, I have a proposition for you.”

“Chase, the last time you propositioned me, I spent a couple of days as a monkey.” 

Chase snapped his fingers and Jack flinched at the noise. A scroll unravelled from thin air, the cursive words glistening gold.

“I assure you, this is very different sort of proposition. Know what this is, Spicer?”

Jack eyed the scroll. He shook his head.

“It’s an apprenticeship contract.”

Jack’s eyes flashed from the scroll to Chase, unable to stifle his gasp. Chase held up a hand, stoppering the flow of babbling thanks that threatened to burst from the boy. 

“Before you accept, you must understand what this means,” he said, voice dangerously low. “You will be following the schedule I set for you. You must do everything I say, when I say, bending over backwards to do my will. You will live at the citadel and in return, I will teach you how to fight and the way of the Heylin Warrior.”

Jack’s head spun. He couldn’t believe his luck. People like him didn’t get second chances. Yet here it was. His chance.

“Mark my words, Spicer,” Chase continued. “If you fail to meet my terms, I will dismiss you. And by dismiss you, I mean you will leave the Conflict.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat. Leave? _Leave?_ After all the time and effort, blood and tears, that went into chasing after Shen Gong Wu and executing plans for world domination… Leave? What was left? His robotics? All he knew was how to build weapons at this point. He’d have to relearn his entire craft from the ground up!

“Those are my terms. Now you can either reject my offer and continue being a pathetic failure, or you can accept my offer and become the force of evil you’ve always dreamt of. Do we have a deal?”

“I…”

Jack’s mind spun with Chase’s offer. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect this. He tried to weigh the options carefully but there was just no competition. At the age of 15, his parents were never home, he had no siblings, and he’d already graduated from high school via private tutors. It was either this apprenticeship or… What? Continue getting his ass handed to him on a regular basis?

He looked up at Chase, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

“Yes. Yes, I accept,” Jack finally said resolutely. “I won’t let you down, Chase.”

Chase waved his hand, a quill appearing beside the scroll along with… A knife. Jack eyed it suspiciously.

“Uh… What’s the knife for?”

“You thought a deal with the devil would be signed without the shedding of blood?” Chase said wryly, raising an eyebrow. “Palm out, Spicer.” 

Jack held out his left hand shakily, breaking into a cold sweat. Chase placed the blade against his palm and, with a flash of silver, cut a clean line across the skin. Jack hissed as the blood pooled. It dripped down onto the sign-line at the bottom of the contract.

“Now sign.”

Jack took the quill in his right hand. He scratched his name out, the crimson stain glistening in the basement’s low light…

The contract rolled up on it’s own accord, it and the instruments vanishing. Jack looked up at his new master with an excited grin. It slid right off his face at the ice in Chase’s eyes.

“Pack a bag. If you are not back here before me in 10 minutes, I will leave without you.”

Jack tore out of the lab.

-oOo-

Jack skidded to a halt in front of Chase with one minute to spare. His duffle bag was slung over his shoulder, packed with only the necessities. He was panting, having not even paused to actually get dressed, paranoid he’d be late.

The swirl of magic lifted their hair as Chase teleported them out of the lab. When the black swirls dissipated, they were standing in his throne room. Jack released a shaky breath. This was it. No turning back.

“Follow me.”

Chase led Jack through a side door, down a long hallway, around a corner. He opened a wooden door to reveal… A cell? No, a room. A room small enough to be a cell. In it was a single bed with fur coverings, a chest of drawers, and a door leading to what Jack guessed was a bathroom. 

“Get dressed and meet me in the throne room. Training starts in 10 minutes.”

Chase closed the door behind him. Jack’s mind was a whirlwind. For a moment, he stared around at the dismal room. He swallowed, heart thrumming in his throat. 

He tossed his duffle bag down on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out sweatpants. He tugged them on, also putting on canvas shoes. His hands shook as he tied them. Was it just him or was Chase already pissed? Jack hadn’t even had the chance to piss him off yet! This didn’t inspire confidence in the least. 

Chase was waiting for Jack when he arrived. Standing in the center of the room, he was holding two staffs.

“We will go over your schedule and the rules momentarily. But first, I need to assess your… _Skills._”

He sneered the last word and Jack was pretty sure that in Chase’s eyes, he had no skills to speak of. Which wasn’t true. Jack had skills, certainly. Just not any that Chase valued.

And definitely not in the way he was about to be tested.

Jack almost didn’t catch the staff that was thrown at him. But he was glad he did; one second he was clutching the staff in his clammy hands, the next Chase was swinging at him.

“Whoa!”

He jumped back, holding the staff with both hands like a shield. Chase’s staff came down on it, the other end coming around in an arc, slamming into Jack’s side. He jumped to the side with a grunt, swinging his staff experimentally, the bruise on his arm twinging sharply at the movement. Chase knocked the end out of the way with ease, turning and jabbing the end into Jack’s stomach. His air escaped in a gasp and he stumbled back. Chase nailed the back of Jack’s knees and he buckled with a cry, flat on his back, breathless. Pinned, the staff against his throat.

“Pathetic,” Chase hissed. “You know nothing. I will have to start completely from scratch.”

He pulled away and Jack rolled over onto his hands and knees, coughing.

“Get up.”

Jack obeyed, rising shakily. The burn on his leg throbbed miserably from the unexpected activity. He held the staff close to his chest, tight in his fists. Chase circled him slowly and as he did so, he spoke.

“From henceforth you will address me as either ‘sir’ or ‘master’. Your schedule will be fairly simple. You will wake early and run a mile. After breakfast, drills. After lunch, sparring with both weapons and hand-to-hand combat. After dinner, chores. And you will not be going to bed until I say you are done for the day.”

Jack was willing himself not to cry, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum. This was going to be far more intense than he’d thought it was going to be. He was so screwed. He’d either emerge a completely different person or Chase was going to murder him.

“You will eat what I give you and when I say so, sleep when I tell you, I say ‘jump’, you say ‘how high’, is that clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

Unseen by Jack, the corner of Chase’s lips quirked up; as much as he loathed to admit it, respect was attractive in the boy’s mouth. He reached out, prying the staff from his fingers, almost gently.

“Have you eaten?”

Jack, taken aback by the question, stuttered.

“N-no.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

Chase snapped his fingers. A tiger stepped forward. It bowed its head in respect.

“Take him back to his quarters then to the nearest bathroom. Spicer, I expect you to shower and wash out that awful hair gel. Make-up off, too. Dinner is at 6. You’re dismissed.”

As Jack was led away, Wuya stepped out of the shadows. She was trying to appear nonchalant but Chase could see the tell-tale sign of worry in her eyes.

“He’s not going to quit, you know.”

“We have only just begun, Wuya. Spicer has not yet experienced how harsh of a master I can be. Have a little faith.”

“Faith,” Wuya scoffed. “I’ll believe you can break him when I see it.”

“And you will,” Chase assured her, signing off on the dinner menu a lion brought him. “It is only a matter of time. And patience.”

He gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.

“Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“I may as well.”

-oOo-

The tiger padded down the halls quietly. Jack followed, rubbing at his neck where Chase’s staff had choked him. If he’d pushed down just a little harder… He didn’t want to think of snapped necks and asphyxiation. It would definitely bruise.

Once back at Jack’s room, the tiger transformed into a tall warrior wearing furs. His eyes were narrow, dark and calculating, strands of ebony hair falling into them. 

“There are towels in the wardrobe,” he spoke in a low tone, voice smooth. “Retrieve your toiletries and rejoin me.”

He waited in the hall for Jack.

“So, um…” Jack started quietly as he followed the warrior, holding his towel and toiletry bag to his chest. “What’s your name?”

“My name is of no importance,” he rumbled. “I have been assigned to your well-being and that is all you need to know.”

“Alrighty then…” 

“If you have any questions at all, I will be the one to answer them for you. I would resist asking the master; he is not known for his patience.”

Jack definitely already knew that. At the end of the hallway was a door that the warrior opened and Jack couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. Inside was a large room with several pools of water sunk right into them. Steam rose in curling swirls from the placid surfaces, so he assumed they were natural hot springs.

“This is a public bath. Don’t bother the other warriors and they won’t bother you.”

Ice cold dread washed over Jack like a wave and he shivered involuntarily.

“It’s 5:15. I would not suggest being late for dinner.” 

“O-okay, thanks…” 

Jack was left alone. He looked around frantically, praying he was the only one utilizing the room. It appeared he was and he finally breathed easier. Finding the pool farthest from the door, he placed his stuff in a corner and stripped down.

The water was warm, really warm, borderline hot. He gritted his teeth against the pain as it enveloped the burn on his leg. He slid in completely, relieved that he could touch the bottom. The water came up to his chest, nearly covering his shoulders. He dipped down to fully wet his hair.

His toiletry kit was an emergency one he had stashed in his helipack a long time ago. It contained shampoo, soap, sunscreen, deodorant, toothpaste, a toothbrush, make-up wipes, and eyeliner. With the chaos and unpredictability of Showdowns, it paid to be prepared. And damn, he was glad he had it. 

He took a make-up wipe to his eyeliner, scrubbing his face and then body with the bar of soap. Then he shampooed his hair, getting the grime of the day out of it. He checked his phone. 5:30.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. He was in this now. No backing out. Even if Chase was an absolute tyrant. If Jack left the conflict, he’d have nothing. Villains didn’t plan back-up careers.

Jack arrived in the dining room with 10 minutes to spare. When Chase turned to look at him, he stared for a moment; red hair hung limply around Jack’s ears, wet but brushed out. Without the harsh black eyeliner, he looked like a completely different person.

“Take a seat.”

He indicated one of the two other chairs at the table. The other was occupied by Wuya.

“Almost didn’t recognize you without your eyeliner, Jack.”

“Hello to you, too,” Jack sniffed as he sat. Chase cleared his throat and Jack took it as an order to shut his mouth. Which he did. 

He looked at the bowl set before him. It was simple. Grilled chicken with some kind of sauce and green beans with eggplant over white steamed rice. Green tea in a cup. He took the chopsticks in hand then froze at the look Wuya was giving him. She was already eating but she shook her head minutely, eyeing the chopsticks.

Then Jack remembered. He looked to Chase for confirmation. The man, who’d been watching the exchange, nodded. He ate quietly.

“Which of the monks gave you that one?”

Jack looked up at Wuya then at the bruise on his bicep she’d indicated. He swallowed his mouthful.

“Clay,” he muttered with a scowl. “That southern asshole got me with the Fist of Tebigong. Surprised he didn’t break my arm, actually.”

Chase took this moment to get a better look at the bruise. It took up most of Spicer’s upper arm, horribly black and blue. The arm itself was thin, long and lanky… Chase realized he would likely hit a growth spurt in a year or so. He was only 16, after all. 

It then occurred to Chase how strange it was to meet a 16 year old with plans for world domination. Where had Spicer’s obsession with evil come from? Where had Spicer’s obsession with him, Chase Young, come from? 

It didn’t matter. The boy would quit. Chase would make sure of it. 

“Don’t you have the Reversing Mirror?”

“Yeah, I do, but it’s getting harder to block them; they’re a lot faster than they used to be.”

“That reminds me,” Chase interjected smoothly. “Unless I approve it, you will not be going out to retrieve any Shen Gong Wu.”

Jack turned his head sharply, gaping. 

“What? B-but that’s-!”

Chase set down his chopsticks with a sharp sound that rang throughout the room, effectively cutting Jack off. 

“Stand.” 

Jack’s chair screeched as he made to follow the order. His fists clenched, partially in fear. Part of him was pissed. He wasn’t allowed to go after Shen Gong Wu anymore? He guessed he should’ve assumed… After all, didn’t Chase repeatedly call them toys? Crutches for true power?

Chase had also stood. Wuya watched in interest.

“Allow me to reiterate what I said earlier. Your progression up until this point has not been on par with the Xiaolin monks. Severely lacking as you are in your ability to fight them, you will not be leaving to participate in Showdowns until I say you are ready. Are we clear?”

Jack felt the heat creep up his neck. Chase raised an eyebrow.

“I said… Are we clear?”

“… Yes, master.”

Wuya nearly swallowed her soup spoon. She coughed harshly. Chase nodded. 

“Sit. Finish your meal.”

Jack obeyed. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Blood and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, wow! Thanks for all the warm reception on this story! Seriously, it means so much to me.
> 
> Teaching is going well. My students just turned in self-portraits and we're in the middle of a Van Gogh unit.  
I just bought myself the sunflower yellow Switch Lite and I am in loooooooove! If anyone has game recommendations, I'm all ears!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The bed in Jack’s room could hardly be called a bed. It was essentially a slab of wood held up by a metal frame and topped with a very thin pad. Jack couldn’t sleep on his side; it hurt like hell. In fact, laying on the “bed” at all hurt. The comforter he’d been given was made for the summer, light and airy, but it smelled faintly of mildew. 

Needless to say, the sleeping arrangements combined with his nerves, Jack didn’t sleep very well. Which made the 5 AM wake-up call all the more abrupt.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Jack yelped as a tiger dragged him out of bed by the pant leg. It dropped his leg with a snort, transforming into the dark-haired warrior from the day before. 

“Get dressed. The master is expecting you at the front door in fifteen minutes.”

Jack pulled on his clothes quickly. There was a basin on the dresser of fresh water and he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He hopped out of the room on one foot, tying his shoes before breaking into a dead sprint to the front door.

Chase was waiting there for him. He was wearing full armor and looking effortlessly fierce as usual.

“Your first task is to run a mile,” he said, not even bothering to greet the boy with a good morning. “The trail is marked with flags and ends at the river. Breakfast is at 6. I expect you there.”

He placed a hand in-between Jack’s shoulder blades, pushing him outside before closing the door behind him.

Jack swallowed, looking at his watch. He had forty-five minutes. He looked around the front porch, seeing a small red flag stuck into a rocky crag to the far right. He approached to find a set of stone stairs. They were set right into the side of the mountain citadel and went down, down, down… Disappearing into darkness. His heart hiccuped.

Jack could’ve stood there freaking out all day but he didn’t have all day. He took to the stairs at a jog.

When he made it to the bottom, he found himself standing at the edge of a dead forest. A red flag fluttered slightly in the soft breeze from a path leading into it. Jogging forward, the trees swallowed him quickly. It plunged him into a nearly impenetrable gloom, fog thick and heavy in the air. 

The path marked with flags wound through the skeletal trees for what seemed like an eternity. He reached the river. There was a bucket waiting there for him with a note written in an elegantly tidy scrawl…

_Fill it up to the line with water. Bring it back. Don’t spill a single drop. _

There was, upon closer inspection, an indented line around the inside rim of the bucket, a few inches from the lip. It was going to be absolute hell carrying it back up all those steps. 

Well. Jack figured he’d better get started.

-oOo-

It was 5:55 when Jack finally made it to the dining room, him and his stupidly heavy bucket of water. Chase was sitting in his seat at the table, drinking either green tea or Lao Mang Lone, Jack was unsure. Either way, it pissed him off in a way Jack never thought it would.

He placed the bucket beside the table. Chase eyed it. Then, from out of thin air, he conjured… A mop. He handed it to Jack who looked at in question, still panting. 

“Mop the room,” he ordered. “Only then may you have breakfast.”

“Are you serious right now?” Jack gasped out. He bit his tongue at the sharp look Chase gave him. Ice shot down his spine when he found a gloved hand under his chin.

“Respect, Spicer. You _will_ learn it before this apprenticeship is concluded.” Chase removed his hand, standing from the table. “Training starts at 6:30. I hope for your sake, you’ve finished by then. It will be far more difficult on an empty stomach.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack muttered. 

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Jack took the bucket to the edge of the room to get started. He plunged the mop into it, plopping it down on the floor and starting to push it in broad strokes. It was only day one and Jack already felt pretty miserable. He wouldn’t get to eat if he couldn’t get his task done on time. It was sick. 

“And if it’s not up to my standards,” Chase drawled. “I’ll make you do it again later.”

Jack clenched his teeth.

“Yes, sir.” 

-oOo-

After only having enough time to scarf down a baozi and a cup of lukewarm tea, Jack Spicer was thrust into training. It was unlike any type of training he’d ever heard of. He’d never had any measure of kung fu training experience before but… He had to wonder if Chase ever actually taught anyone.

His belly was flat on the mat in what Chase referred to as the gym. It was a room much like the rest of the citadel expect that it was filled with a plethora of instruments of torture- uh… Exercise equipment.

“Keep going, Spicer,” Chase ordered. “You’ve got ten more.”

Jack hated push-ups and in that moment, Jack hated Chase, too.

Arms burning, he finally reached his quota and collapsed, cheek against the mat. It was incredible he’d managed them at all. They’d been at it for an hour. Sit-ups, chin-ups (which he could barely do), push-ups, etc… He’d lost track of just how many he did.

Jack rolled over onto his back, gasping for breath. His legs shaking and aching, he prayed and wished with every fibre of his being that Chase’s next orders didn’t require him standing. Even that seemed a bit too strenuous at the moment. 

“You’ll be on the circuit next,” the warlord (a title which Chase was living up to beautifully) said, jerking his head towards an obstacle course on the far side of the room. “Take a minute. Catch your breath.” 

Jack sat up carefully, wincing and panting, grateful for his short reprieve. There was a bottle being thrust into his hands and he took it. Chase made a noise of disgust as he guzzled the cool water down.

“Slowly, Spicer, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

Jack forced himself to take measured sips. 

“Alright, time’s up. On your feet.”

The obstacle course was a mammoth thing. Monkey bars, ropes, poles, walls, spinning clubs, pendulums, all more than ten feet off the floor. Jack was relieved to see the safety net laid out beneath it, something he was willing to bet was set up specially for him.

“H-how long should I…?”

Chase paused in the doorway and turned back. A lazy smirk rolled out across his lips.

“Until I say so.”

With a flick of long, black hair, he was gone.

After two hours of Jack running himself ragged through the obstacle course, Chase reappeared with a drawstring bag in his hand. 

“Spicer, to me.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice. He stumbled away from the course to stand in front of Chase, definitely more than a little bruised. Chase nodded, seemingly satisfied. He tossed the bag at Jack.

“Put that on.”

Pulling open the bag, Jack pulled out a harness. Frowning, he slipped his legs and arms into the holes.

“What is this-?”

“Follow me.”

Jack trailed behind Chase, quiet due to pure exhaustion. Never in his life had he been so active. Never. And he thought Showdowns were tiring.

Chase led Jack out of the citadel to an area he’d never been before. It was a large rocky balcony that looked out over the forest and the mountains beyond. It was a breath-taking sight and for a moment, all Jack could do was stare in awe.

“Do you know what those mountains border, Spicer?”

“No, sir.”

Chase spoke as he busied himself. He looped a rope around the bar set into the side of the citadel, tying a series of complicated knots.

“Those are the mountains bordering the Land of Nowhere. My domain and my people.”

“Your… People?”

“Yes. My people. People who depend on me to protect and maintain their way of life. As my apprentice, they will also come to depend on you.” 

Chase grabbed Jack by the front of the harness, pulling him in. He tied the other end of the rope to the metal loop over Jack’s pant waistband.

“In order to be my apprentice, I must have your complete and total trust.”  
Jack looked up from Chase’s hands to his face and froze. Golden eyes bore into his own. He squeaked when his feet left the ground, Chase lifting him by the front of the harness and walking forward until Jack was dangling over…

Nothing. It was a one hundred foot drop straight down into the trees. Crimson eyes wide, Chase’s face blurred as they filled with tears and panic.

“Trust is a two-way street. When you come to trust me, you will earn my trust in return.”

“M-master,” Jack rasped out. “What-?”

“Spicer. Trust me.”

And then Chase dropped him.

-oOo-

“Where’s Jack?” Wuya asked. She was soaking her feet in one of the many shallow wading pools in the citadel, painting her fingernails a deep shade of purple.

Chase smirked lightly in passing, a glint in his eye.

“Climbing back up the mountain.”

Wuya’s eyes widened as Chase ascended the stairs towards his throne room.

“So you did it? You actually threw that boy off the balcony? Chase!”

“It was a bungee cord, Wuya,” Chase groaned, turning to face her. “Spicer will be fine.”

“Oh, and that suddenly makes it okay?”

“Do you want him to quit or not?”

“… Yes.”

“I rest my case.” 

Chase continued on his way to his throne room, muttering under his breath.

“Perhaps I should throw _you_ off the mountain and teach you a solid lesson…”

-oOo-

The days didn’t get much better from there on out.

Every morning, Jack carried a bucket of water up the mountain and mopped a room of Chase’s choosing. Sometimes he got breakfast, sometimes he didn’t. Then the drills. Endless push-ups, endless loops on the obstacle course. In the afternoon, after a light lunch, they would spar. And spar. And spar. Jack’s bruises had bruises, especially after Chase introduced training with a staff. Then the chores. After dinner, Jack washed windows, scrubbed dishes, did laundry… It was never-ending.

But that wasn’t the worst part. Chase always sprung something new and terrifying on him during morning training. Something he called “character building”.

The bungee jump off the side of the citadel was just the beginning. One day had Jack digging holes in the forest (for what, he didn’t know, but he was guessing they were graves). Another had him standing in the the center of the room with three books balanced on his head. 

The time Chase ordered him to retrieve a key from around the neck of one of his panthers was a very difficult day. It took him three hours and several fresh salmon from the river to get the stubborn jungle cat to hand it over. And a nasty scratch on his forearm that bled all over the place and ached miserably. His chore that evening was to clean up all the blood and salmon remains.

After that particular incident, Chase was rather surprised (and just a bit impressed) when Spicer didn’t throw in the towel on the spot. The warlord was slowly becoming more frustrated. He was running Spicer ragged day after day but there was no end in sight.

He just kept going. In his irritating, stubborn, Spicer-esque way. 

It was absolutely infuriating. 

“My lord.”

Chase turned from watching Jack run through the obstacle course for the umpteenth time. He stepped out into the hall. The warrior went to one knee, bowing his head. 

“Rise. What news do you have?”

The warrior stood again.

“The renegades in the borderlands have been contained,” he informed Chase in a deep voice. “Most of them surrendered and have been given temporary housing. The ones who refused were executed.”

“One man escorted to the border?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Excellent. How many men surrendered?”

“Fifty exactly.”

“Keep a small sector of 10 warriors on patrol there for the next week. Report any and all incidents to me.”

“As you wish.”

“You’re dismissed.”

-oOo-

Jack hoisted the bucket up over the last step, gasping as he finally made it back up to the citadel’s porch. It was slowly getting warmer outside as the days bore into late June, making the morning trek to and from the river all the more difficult. He sat on the top step, pushing his sweaty hair back off his forehead.

He checked his watch. 5:40. He was getting better at this.

When he arrived in the dining room with the bucket of water, Chase looked at him over the top of his newspaper. He nodded in a subtle show of approval that made Jack stand just a little taller.

“Which room do I need to mop today, master?”

“Well,” Chase started, folding up his newspaper and standing. “You’ve mopped virtually every room in the citadel save for the rooms you’re not allowed in…”

He went quiet, seeming to ponder something as he examined the bucket. Then he put his foot on the lip, kicking it over. Jack jumped out of the way as river water washed across the floor.

“Clean that up. Drills at 6:30.”

And he left. Jack stood there gaping, frozen to the spot in disbelieving outrage. He grabbed the mop from it’s typical place, muttering under his breath about stupid warlords and their stupid smirks and stupid plans.

In a fit of frustration, Jack threw down the mop and the clatter echoed around the room. He gripped his hair. Bent double. Teeth gritted against the scream that threatened to burst forth…

Then he reached out. Retrieved the mop. Continued with the task. Took deep breaths. 

-oOo-

Jack felt… Rough.

He sank into the bath at 10 PM, biting back a scream as his aching muscles were enveloped by hot water. His arms gave out and he fell in. A hoarse cry escaped, every limb trembling. Finally managing to lean back against the tub’s stone edge, he groaned, not quite sure if he would be able to get back out again. 

Not for the first time since becoming Chase’s apprentice, Jack seriously considered leaving. Just packing his belongings and disappearing back into his parents’ basement to make robots for the rest of his sad and lonely life. While incredibly depressing in theory, that particular lifestyle was looking more and more friendly with each passing day.

Chase was brutal. Jack felt like he wasn’t learning anything except maybe how to take orders. He had to admit, though, he was gaining a bit more stamina…

Combined with the harsh training schedule and his restless nights, Jack didn’t have much of an appetite. His stomach rolled with nervous nausea. He ate what Chase gave him but often wound up missing breakfast. He could never quite finish his meals. Maybe if he did, he’d actually build some muscle. Instead, he was just thinner. Not that there was much weight to lose in the first place; he was starting to appear rather gaunt.

Carefully, slowly, he began to wash himself, head spinning from the heat of the bath. When he finally managed to pull himself out and stand, the room swam before his eyes and he placed a battered hand on the wall to keep himself up. He waiting, closing his eyes to block it all out.

When he finally made it back to his room, he put on the sweats and tank top he’d wear the next day. Just so he could get those extra five minutes of sleep. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked a complete wreck. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes littered what he could see of his pale skin. The panther scratches stood out angrily on his arm, swollen and red. He applied the balm Chase had given him and rewrapped it gently. 

Something heavy sat in his chest, something aching and raw like the wounds on his body. He didn’t know why but… He’d thought Chase would’ve bandaged him up. Instead, a warrior had brought the supplies and Jack was left to fend alone.

When his head hit the pillow, Jack faded fast. All he could think as he fell asleep was if he had any potential, any at all, Chase would be able to point him in the right direction. If Chase couldn’t, then Jack was convinced no one else could.

Surely, something good would come of all this pain. It had to.

-oOo-

Jack jumped from the monkey bars to a platform, the first of many to tackle on the obstacle course. His knees shook from the effort of holding himself up. He moved as quickly as he could.

Dodge the pendulums. Climb the wall. Swing across and grab the rope mid-air. He ignored the way the room kept warping before his eyes.

Chase was occupied, talking in quiet tones to one of his many warriors not too far away.

“The new residents have taken well to living in your domain, my lord.”

“No troubles, I take it?”

“None, my lord. They are grateful.”

Chase nodded in approval.

“Put them to work in the fields. If they don’t have work, they’ll be unable to eat. The rations we provided for them won’t last forever. Make sure to spread them out to prevent factions.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The warrior left and Chase turned his attention back to Jack. The boy was standing on one of the circular platforms in the middle of the course. He was still, for some reason. 

“Spicer!” He barked. “Did I say you could stop?”

Spicer didn’t respond nor did he move. Chase opened his mouth again, this time to berate. He never got the chance.

The boy crumpled, tumbling off the platform in a dead faint.

_“Spicer!”_

Chase was across the room in a split-moment, moving faster than any human could. He caught Jack as he plummeted, landing on the other side of the course, just clear of the net. Immediately, he began to check the boy’s vitals. The chest was rising and falling in shallow breaths, much shallower than they should be but still present.

Heart thrumming against his throat, Chase examined the boy in his arms. He was a mess, a bruised and battered rag doll. Now that he had quite literally collapsed from the overexertion, surely the boy would quit…

Jack shuddered lightly in his arms, drawing Chase’s attention to his face. Red eyes fluttered open. Jack licked his lips and drew in a ragged breath. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master…” He rasped out weakly. “I’ll try h-harder… Promise… Just need to… Get back up…”

To his horror, Chase felt Jack try to push himself up, try to stand.

“No, Spicer,” Chase insisted, keeping Jack locked into place against his chest with an arm. “You will do no such thing. Rest.”

With permission from his master, Jack’s eyes rolled back as he went limp again. 

Chase should’ve noticed before this point that Jack Spicer would never quit. As he stood, carrying the far-too-light form of his unconscious apprentice out of the room, he came to another startling realization: 

The boy had potential.

-oOo-

Chase sat in his throne, sifting through all his plans littering the table before him. All of his dreams and schemes sang of his undoubtable evil genius and yet… He felt as if he’d finally gone too far.

The boy lying unconscious in his own home told that tale all too clearly.

Tangling his fingers in his hair, Chase leaned forward to rest his elbows on the surface, trying to quell the strange coil in his chest that’d been tightening since he watched Jack plummet. The boy was his responsibility. He’d looked to him, Chase Young, for guidance and instruction. And he’d failed him. 

Was this guilt? Did he feel guilty for purposefully pushing Jack far beyond his limits? Had he toyed a bit harshly with his physical and emotional health?

Yes, yes, and yes.

“So… What now?”

Wuya. 

Chase lifted his head, regarding her over his clasped hands. She was paler than usual, practically ashen with what he was sure was worry.

“Now,” he said quietly, “we reevaluate our intentions and then our plans.”

“I thought our intentions were to protect Jack.”

Sudden fire flashed through Chase’s senses and he saw red. With a yell, he shoved the table aside, sending papers flying everywhere, scrolls bouncing off the tiled floor. 

_“And look where that got him!”_

Wuya didn’t bat an eye, used to and unafraid in the face of his unpredictable rage.

“I hate to be that girl,” she hummed, examining her nails, “but I told you he wasn’t going to quit.”

The room was tensely quiet save for the final flutterings of papers. Panting, Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, carefully reigning back in his temper. He waved a hand and the papers righted themselves into neat piles.

“Yes,” he huffed. “I am aware. I was wrong. I have been… Entertaining a new idea. A new angle from which to approach this.”

“Please, by all means, share with the class. Because I’m fresh out of ideas to keep that idiot boy alive.”

Chase turned the idea over in his mind again, examining it from all angles. Since putting Jack to bed, he’d thought of nothing else, and as ridiculous as it was… It had merit.

“I draw up another apprenticeship contract, this one real. This time, I take Spicer seriously, pour my knowledge into him, teach him everything I know. I cannot protect him, Wuya. But I can train him to protect himself.”

Wuya’s eyes were wide and Chase sneered at the disbelief reflected in them.

“I will mold Jack Spicer into a villain worthy of evil and, at his very core, respect. And when I am finished with him, he will bring this world to its knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Jack. That was a bit rough. Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Wild will be updated next weekend!
> 
> Answer in the comments: What's something you've always wanted to learn?
> 
> Til next time!
> 
> -P3ac3fulFor3st
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be out of town on a retreat in the mountains this weekend (27th-29th) so Wild will not be updated until October 4th. Thank you for your patience.


	3. The Search for Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My week at school has been INSANE. Lots of mental breakdowns for my kids and some serious stress binging, but I survived! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Raimundo grinned as he passed the latest Shen Gong Wu from hand to hand. It was a golden fish with eyes of emerald. When activated, it spewed copious amounts of silver coins until asked (politely, they discovered) to stop. The young monks filled an entire room with coins until they figured that one out. All things considered, it was… A pretty useless Wu in a fight.

“I mean, if you’re a couple bucks short on rent, it ain’t bad,” Clay reasoned with a shrug.

“I’d rather us have it than Jack,” Kimiko chimed in as she walked by with her GamePal. “Who knows what he’d do with it!”

Omi, who was a fair distance away under the shade of a large oak tree, frowned deeply, brow furrowing together. Raimundo rest his arm atop his head, leaning casually.

“Why the long face, lil man?”

“I am thinking that it is strange Jack Spicer has been absent from the past two Showdowns,” he shared thoughtfully. “Wuya has shown her hideous facade but Spicer is hiding in action.”

“Missing in action,” Raimundo corrected.

“Whichever. My point is, I am concerned.”

“Do you think maybe he’s given up?” Clay asked, catching the Wu when Raimundo tossed it. “We kicked his butt real good the last time we saw him.”

“Spicer is too enamored with darkness to give up his dreams of world domination,” Omi sighed sadly. “So I am rightfully worried. What if he is sick? Or very badly injured? He is only human, after all… As strange as he may be.”

“Would going to check on him make you feel better?” Kimiko asked, switching off her game and giving Omi her full attention. Omi smiled weakly.

“Yes, that would be most helpful.”

-oOo-

Katnappe cursed when she dropped her frappuccino, the vanilla bean luckily blending right into the white shag carpeting. The knock on her door was completely unexpected. This was her time and her time alone. How dare anyone, anyone at all, interrupt it? Muttering darkly, she scooped one of her super-kittens off her lap (who mewed in protest) and deposited her on the floor before standing and stretching. 

“Alright, alright!” She huffed as the knocking grew more insistent. “Jeez…”

Plucking her partially-spilt frappuccino back up, she stepped over the mess, long silk kimono brushing with a soft swish across her calves. She opened the door. A scowl crossed her face.

“What do _you_ want?”

Why the Xiaolin Monks were on her doorstep was beyond her realm of understanding. Omi (bless him) blushed deeply before speaking.

“Good afternoon, Miss Katnappe. We were wondering if you had seen Jack Spicer recently.”

“Ugh,” Katnappe groaned, leaning against her doorframe. “Why would I have anything to do with that dweeb?”

“Because you’re… Cousins?” Kimiko said slowly with an eye roll. Katnappe raised an eyebrow, taking a loud sip from her frappuccino. 

“And? Just because you share blood doesn’t mean you’re all buddy-buddy.”

“We’re just curious, ma’am,” Clay said, holding his hat to his chest, a slight blush high in his cheeks. “Spicer’s been missing-in-action from the past few Showdowns and, well…”

“Awww, you’re worried,” Katnappe simpered. “That’s cute. He’s probably just locked up in the basement of his with his stupid robots.”  
“That’s what we thought,” Raimundo offered. “But we checked and he wasn’t there. The entire house was empty.”

Katnapped scoffed. These monks were absolutely clueless. She narrowed her eyes at them critically, wondering how much Spicer family drama she should give away.

“Well, of course,” she said delicately, deciding to just give the basics. “His parents work abroad. Diplomats. They’re rarely home. So I’m not surprised the house is empty. I’d check with Tubbimura. They’re still in contact.”

“How do we find Tubbimura?” Kimiko asked. She couldn’t help the sick feeling in her stomach. Her daddy worked hard, that much was true, but he always came home in the evening and took time out of his busy schedule for her. She wondered how often Jack saw his parents. How often Jack saw any family at all.

“He’s easy to find,” Katnappe said with a smirk. “Just follow the McDonald’s wrappers to Kyotot’s Gion District. There’s a place called En Tearoom. The ramen joint right beside it is a place Jack and Tubbimura frequent. They meet every… Wednesday night, I think.”

“How do you know all this?” Omi asked, bewildered.

“Jack never shuts up,” Katnappe huffed, finishing her frappuccino. “Good luck on your little quest. _Cat_-ch you later.”

And she shut the door in their faces. Grumbling, she checked her watch. They’d cut into her cat nap time. Bastards.

-oOo-

The Gion district was winding down for the evening. Traditionally dressed geishas disappeared and along with them, the tourists that came to see them. Tubbimura preferred Gion when it was quiet. Quiet and empty. In Japanese society, where they quite valued slim figures, he was often shunned for being the size he was. He was, unfortunately, anything but slim. 

It was probably the number one reason he’d been inclined to take up villainy in the first place. If the world already branded you as a bad guy… Then why the hell not?

Looking the way he did, Jack Spicer had that in common with Tubbimura. A label was slapped on him at a very young age, shelving him with the strange and unusual. After all was said and done, they had a tentative alliance. Save for the occasional spat over Shen Gong Wu, of course. Their weekly meet-ups for ramen became their common ground, their safe place.

At least, it was supposed to be. 

Because somehow, the Xiaolin Monks were standing before him, souring the evening effectively. 

“Tubbimura,” Raimundo greeted stiffly.

“Dragon of the Wind,” Tubbimura replied, eyes narrowing. “Are you here in Gion to ruin my evening?”

“Surprisingly, no,” Kimiko said. Tubbimura looked to her and she actually smiled rather apologetically. “We’re not here to fight. We’re just looking for Jack. We heard you’d be meeting him tonight?”

“Typically, but I fail to see how that is any of your business.”

The monks exchanged glances, shifting uncomfortably. That was fair. After all, they were on opposite sides of the Conflict. Omi, not to be deterred, was the first to recover.

“Jack has been missing from Showdowns and we are concerned-!”

“Um,” Clay interrupted. “You are concerned.”

“Cutting hairs,” Omi huffed with a wave of his hand. Before Raimundo (grimacing at the minced idiom) could correct him, he carried on. “We asked Miss Katnappe and she sent us to find you since you and Jack are friends.”

At this, Tubbimura couldn’t help the nurse of laughter that came out of him.

“Jack Spicer does not have friends, Dragon of the Water. Heylin do not make… Friends. We gather allies.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re all edgy,” Raimundo groaned. “Now do you know where Spicer is?”

“I only know that he will not be meeting me here tonight,” Tubbimura said with a shrug. “I received a text early today that said he was otherwise occupied with a personal project and would be unable to meet me. Then again, this personal projects has spanned across the last month.” 

“I do not like this,” Omi sighed to the other monks. Tubbimura pointedly ignored them, slurping a mouthful of ramen from the steaming blue and white ceramic bowl. Omi gave a short bow to their enemy. “Thank you for your assistance, Tubbimura.”

Tubbimura grunted.

“I reckon you’re right about one thing, partner,” Clay said as they retreated from the ramen joint, leaving Tubbimura to his meal. “We should be worried.”

“Now what do we do?” Kimiko asked Raimundo, concern finally seeping into her tone. As creepy as she found Jack, he had still come through for them when the chips were down. Raimundo’s eyes hardened.

“I can think of two other people who might know where Spicer is. Luckily, they share the same living space which makes things far easier for us.”

“You mean…?”

“It’s time to pay Chase Young a visit.” 

-oOo-

Jack was falling. Wind roared in his ears and the rocky floor rushed up to meet him and yet… He went slowly, body completely unresponsive to his wishes. Silence except the steady drum of his heartbeat. Then darkness.

Was he dead? Because that didn’t seem all that scary at the moment. With how hard Chase was pushing him, death would be the only surefire way he’d get some rest. All the same… Chase would be furious with him if he died. Yes, even in the face of death, Jack feared his master’s rage. 

He shifted. If this was death, it certainly wasn’t painless. His muscles twinged with a deep-set ache that pulled a soft groan from him. That aside, whatever he was lying on was extremely comfortable. Silk brushed across his skin and he suddenly realized just how warm he was.

He hadn’t slept warm since arriving at the citadel.

This wasn’t his bed.

The moment his mind made that connection, Jack’s eyes flew open. He sat up abruptly, completely disregarding his screaming muscles to gape at the room he was in.

Large, dark curtains the color of wine fell in heavy swoops from the ceiling, encircling the massive bed. Rugs made of many different kinds of fur covered the stone floor. There was an archway to the left. The glass doors set into it showed a balcony and the horizon line far beyond. Jack figured he’d just missed the sunset, minute amounts of pink and orange tinting the clouds in the deep blue expanse, stars only just starting to appear.

Jack moved himself gingerly, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed. He was still in sweatpants but he found his shoes, socks, and shirt were missing. His eyes went to his forearm. The bandages… Looked different. His patch-up job on himself had been sloppy at best. But now they looked like they’d been properly changed by a professional, by someone who knew what they were doing. He went to undo the bandages curiously. 

“Leave it, Spicer.”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Chase was standing in the doorway, wearing… Not his typical armor. Instead, he was wearing the black underclothes usually hidden by his armor. Jack’s mouth went dry.

“It needs to heal.”

“Where… What…?”

Chase sighed. He crossed the room. To Jack’s utter surprise, he lifted the sheets, gesturing that Jack should get back under them. Slowly, baffled, he slid back under them. Taking his wrist in hand, Chase checked Jack’s pulse.

“Are you in pain?” He asked quietly. Jack swallowed before shaking his head.

“No, sir.”

“I can’t help you if you’re not truthful, Spicer.”

Jack chewed on his lower lip.

“My torso hurts,” he admitted quietly. “Like… It’s aching.”

“I suspected you would be sore,” Chase said with a nod.

“W-what happened?” 

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. Jack watched, twisting the edge of the sheet between his fingers, waiting.

“I owe you an explanation,” he started, his voice a mere hush. “When I took you on as my apprentice, it was not with the purest of intentions.”

“We’re villains, Master. Of course, your intentions aren’t pure.”

Chase snorted lightly, the corner of his lips quirking up. He regarded Jack with a healthy dose of respect.

“True, I suppose… You do not need to call me Master.”

Jack frowned.

“But the contract-?”

“Is a sham.”

“A… What?”

“A sham. A ruse. An endeavor to make you quit and walk away form the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict.”

The silence that fell between them was palpable, so thick and heavy that Jack’s next inhale stung in his chest. He’d suspected, of course, but it certainly didn’t make it hurt any less. Who was he kidding? Did he honestly believe that Chase Young, an infamous immortal warlord, would see potential in him, Jack Spicer? He was a pasty little nobody, an evil wannabe… With no future.

Jack blinked painfully, tears starting to slide down his face for despair finally catching up with his exhaustion. He scrubbed at them uselessly as they kept coming.

“I guess I… I should go pack.”

Jack made to get up but found Chase’s hand (bare for once) in the center of his chest. It gently pushed him back into the bed.

“You are in no shape to go anywhere. That being said, I want to make you an offer.”

Jack eyed Chase warily as he sat back against the pillows, jaw set and trembling. 

“Very well,” Chase said quietly. “Take your time to heal. I… We can discuss this later.”

“Why should I trust you?” Jack asked, his voice taking on a hard edge. “Y-you never took me seriously before… Why would you now?”

“Because you have proven me wrong.”

Whatever Jack had been prepared to spit out next froze on his tongue. Chase looked away, visibly uncomfortable. 

“I d-did…” Jack sniffled, voice wobbling. “I did everything y-you asked of me…!”

“You did,” Chase affirmed with a nod. “Spicer, I have never seen the amount of determination you’ve shown me in the past month. You have bent to my every whim, no matter how difficult or ridiculous, and have breathed neither contempt nor defiance. I find myself impressed. _Impressed_, Spicer. I’ll admit, I thought making you quit would be best for your health, for your… Safety. I see now that I failed. For that, I am truly sorry.”

Jack stared at Chase. The warlord brushed his hair back and sighed, brow furrowed. Never in all his life had Jack impressed anyone. It was strange to be on the receiving end of such praise. And yet, his weary heart gobbled it right up, hungry for more. He was still upset. There was no way he couldn’t not be angry with Chase for this huge, elaborate lie that dragged him through the muck and mire. But he could understand the intentions, misguided as they were. 

“So what-what now?”

His eyes were heavy, body weighed down by a weariness so deep it infected his very bones. After training the way he had for the past month, he needed the time to recuperate. 

“Now, you rest,” Chase said, rather kindly considering his previous tyranny. He pulled the sheets up to Jack’s shoulders, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, gauging the temperature.

“For how long?” Jack slurred, eyes already drifting closed. Chase’s skin was warm, a soothing balm in the cool room.

“For as long as it takes…”

-oOo-

The citadel, as it always was, was quiet. The monks’ footsteps echoed around the grand hall, not quite lost by the sound of the waterfalls. Upon their arrival, the large stone door had swung open to admit them. Omi reasoned Chase Young was probably somehow expecting them. Clay reasoned that was creepy.

Kimiko personally agreed. As handsome as Chase was (and damn, the man was handsome), he also possessed this air of omniscience that unnerved her to no end. It was like he could read minds. For a while, she was pretty convinced he could.

Lost in this thought, Kimiko ran into Raimundo’s back. One of his feet was on the first step of the staircase and his eyes were turned up. She followed his gaze to see none other than Chase Young standing at the top of the stairs, flanked by two panthers.

“For what reason have you decided to intrude upon my home?”

Omi stepped around Kimiko, jaw set. It made sense; Omi’s past affiliation with Chase was strange but useful. Somehow, he’d managed to garner the warlord’s respect. Chase inclined his chin. 

“We are looking for Jack Spicer.”

“And why,” Chase inquired after a beat of silence, “would you look for Spicer here?”

It struck Kimiko that something was off. Chase, typically annoyed by the mere mention of Jack, had barely bat an eye.. He hadn’t even used one of his many derogatory nicknames for the boy genius.

“We have asked Katnappe who then sent us to Tubbimura,” Omi continued. “Admittedly, you and Wuya are the only other sources of information we have access to. If you are also unaware of his whereabouts, we respectfully request permission to use our Fountain of Hui with your Eagle Scope.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow. 

“Under your supervision, of course,” Omi added hastily. Raimundo cleared his throat. 

“We understand that we’re on opposite sides of the Conflict, but Spicer’s been missing for over a month now and we-!”

“There will be no need to use Shen Gong Wu,” Chase smoothly cut him off. “I am well aware of Spicer’s location.”

“Where-?”

“My new apprentice,” Chase interrupted, “is currently sleeping off a rather intense training session. You will not be seeing him any time soon.”

The shock that rippled through the monks was clear. Raimundo and Kimiko shared a look, wide-eyed and united in their disbelief.

“Now what in tarnation would possess you to make Spicer your apprentice?” Clay blurted out. Chase’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Are you questioning my ability to teach? Or my sanity?”

He took a step down the stairs and the monks took a collective step back. Omi spluttered.

“C-Clay did not mean it that way!” He insisted, trying to cover for his friend. “We only meant that-!”

“That we thought you hated him,” Kimiko interjected. Chase looked at her sharply and she shrugged. “Do you truly believe in Jack’s abilities?”

“I would not have taken him under my wing otherwise,” Chase growled. Kimiko nodded.

“Thanks for the info, dude,” Raimundo said nervously, steering Omi away by the shoulder and taking Clay’s arm. “We really appreciate it. Good luck with Spicer.”

But Kimiko wasn’t done. She glared resolutely up at Chase, fists clenched.

“If you hurt him-!”

“I will do so no more than you pests already have. Be gone.”

The color drained from Kimiko’s face as Chase snapped his fingers, the panthers stepping forward, growling menacingly. The monks left quickly, shaken, unable to dispel the implications of Chase’s words from their minds.

-oOo-

The next time Jack woke, moonlight stretched across the room, casting mysterious shadows. He had to wonder what time it was, unsure even as to why he’d woken. It was impossible to truly tell with how isolated and quiet the citadel was at all hours. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The action didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. His body still ached but… Noticeably less so. 

A shadow moved. Jack tensed. 

“Peace, young one. I am here to check your wounds.”

It was one of the tigers but in his human form, the one with dark, piercing eyes. For the past month, he’d been a constant companion to Jack, being the one to fetch him in the morning for training and drag him to and from things. Rarely did he talk. Jack didn’t even know his name. 

With surprising gentleness, he took Jack’s wrist, making note of the pulse. Jack yawned as the bandages on his arm were unwrapped.

“What time is it?” He rasped out. The warrior took a damp wash cloth and swathed it across Jack’s broken skin. He barely winced; all things considered, the panther scratches were healing very well, the warm soapy water not irritating it at all. 

“Late. Drink this.”

A cup was pushed into Jack’s hands. He took a hesitant sip and almost choked when he realized it was just plain water. He gulped the rest down, apparently thirstier than he’d realized.

“W-where’s Chase? Asleep?” He gasped out, chest heaving but thirst satiated. 

“The master’s whereabouts are hardly your concern,” the warrior said sternly. He applied a thin layer of some kind of green cream to Jack’s wound. It made it tingle pleasantly, smelling strongly of mint. “You will do well to remember that.”

Jack couldn’t help but scowl. 

“I’m hardly his apprentice anymore,” he snipped back. “Which technically makes me a guest. Which makes you an asshole.”

The hands rewrapping Jack’s wound paused and he swore for a moment he saw the ghost of a smirk.

“Indeed. Very well. The master is in his study.”

“This late at night?”

“It is not uncommon when the master has made a mistake.”

“I do not make mistakes. Only slight miscalculations.”

Jack’s head swiveled around towards the smooth timbre to find Chase had joined them. He was hovering in the doorway in his black underclothes, eyes glowing softly in the gloom. Jack shivered.

“My apologies, master,” the warrior said, bowing his head. “I seem to have forgotten my place.”

“Your place is at my side, Zhongwei. You have earned that right.”

It was glaringly obvious that Jack was missing some crucial information. Did he not fully understand the relationships between Chase and his warriors? Or was it just Zhangwei and Chase who had something different?

Before Jack could fully wrap his sleep-addled mind around it, Zhangwei had swept from the room, morphing gracefully back into a tiger as he went. 

Now him and Chase remained.

“Here,” Chase said, holding out a scroll. “Since you are awake, you may as well look this over.”

Jack took it curiously, untying the leather string around it. It unrolled in his lap and he frowned. It was another apprenticeship contract but… It was quite long. With a lot of blank space. He looked up at Chase, confusion on the tip of his tongue.

“Allow me to shed some light on the nature of this document,” Chase started quietly. “The only information on that document at this point in time are my baseline requirements. It includes things such as diet, exercise, hours of sleep you should get each night… The rest is up to you. When you are fully healed, we can discuss your requirements.”

“What, my-? My requirements?” Jack stuttered slightly. Chase nodded. 

“If there is something you want or need while in this apprenticeship with me, you may ask for it. Everything is negotiable except the baseline.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with something to say as Chase waited patiently. 

“Who said I still wanted to be your apprentice?” He finally blurted out. Chase sighed but there was a flicker of understanding in his expression. 

“I assumed you would still be interested.”

“No, no, I am! I really am! It’s… Just…” Jack trailed off, shrugging helplessly. “I didn’t really, um… Expect you to take me seriously.”

Chase nodded, the action causing a stray piece of hair to fall into golden glowing eyes. He pushed the hair back in a movement that made heat rise in Jack’s cheeks. He silently thanked any deity that was listening that the room was dark.

“That is understandable. My offer stands. I suggest you get more rest. It is very late, after all.”

“Okay…” Jack yawned, rolling up the scroll. It was pried gently from his fingers as he snuggled back down into the blankets. He never even heard Chase leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know!
> 
> Wild will be updated next weekend!
> 
> -P3ac3fulFor3st


	4. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 26th birthday and I am sick. Curse my sinuses.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It didn’t really truly hit Jack just how far he’d pushed himself until he had to recover. Over the next couple of weeks, he did little other than sleep and drink tea. He was surprised by how exhausted he was. If he wasn’t sleeping, Zhangwei was waking him up to eat something. Groggily, Jack worked his way through light meals. Typically it was some sort of soup or stew with vegetables over steamed rice.

And tea. Always tea. When Jack asked Chase why he was drinking so much tea, the warlord had answered quite simply: “It’s medicinal.”

Medicinal, Jack quickly learned, meant disgusting. 

“Drink it all,” Chase ordered as Jack gagged on it. He chugged the rest then coughed and spluttered, face screwed up against the earthy taste. Chase rolled his eyes. “Such dramatics.”

“It’s gross!” Jack whined defensively as Chase took the ceramic cup back.

“Medicine is hardly meant to taste wonderful.”

Zhangwei might’ve spent the day looking after Jack but Chase always stopped by in the evening. At first it was just to give him tea and ask how he was feeling. Then the questions started rolling out. Not just about how Jack felt but about who he was. 

The questions were sometimes personal, sometimes not. About Jack’s history with robotics, his relationships with the other Heylins, his childhood… He always stopped himself from giving too much of himself away, only feeding small spoonfuls of his life to Chase.

Being fully devoured and then spat right back out was a perfectly logical fear in Jack’s mind.

Chase, meanwhile, was well-aware of Jack’s wariness. After Jack dozed off (which was usually right in the middle of their conversations), he’d leave silently for his study to make note of what he learned. His file on Jack Spicer grew larger every night, adding to what was once a rather slim file; he hadn’t bothered to know Spicer before. But now it was imperative.

He had different scrolls for strengths, weaknesses, background, likes, dislikes, etc… And slowly, very slowly, he built up the new contract, adding to the skeleton he’d shown Spicer. It was ironic, surely, that the previous contract had been so flippant in disregarding the boy as a human being. Now Chase was insuring that this contract would be his most specified, not to mention his most serious.

“I’d like for you to look over this,” Chase announced one evening. Jack blinked, looking from the cup of tea in between his hands to the rather thick scroll in Chase’s.

“The contract?”

“Yes. I’ve personalized it according to our discussions. I believe you’ll find it goes beyond your expectations.”

Curiously, Jack took the scroll. Setting his cup of tea aside, he untied the leather strap and allowed the scroll to tumble open. 

“_‘So reads the Contract of Apprenticeship between Chase Young and Jack Spicer_’…” Jack read under his breath.

Laid out on the scroll was a list of skills Jack could expect to learn during the apprenticeship. Some were expected, things like Kung Fu and Tai Chi. Others not so much…

“An hour of studying?” Jack echoed incredulously. He looked up at Chase for answers. The corner of the warlord’s lips quirked up.

“The hour of studying is for educating yourself on the history between the Xiaolin and Heylin, their differences, their similarities, and beliefs.”

“What about this… ‘Independent Study’ block of time at 3?”

“Ah. I took your interest in robotics into account. That time is yours and yours alone.”

Jack didn’t know what to say. He looked back at the scroll, swallowing the lump in his throat. Chase watched him closely.

“… This schedule is from Saturday to Wednesday. Where’s Thursday and Friday?”

“Thursday is when you will accompany me to the Land of Nowhere.”

Jack’s head snapped up. He stared at Chase, eyes wide.

“Why would I…?”

“That is an observation period for you. I am a ruler and a warlord, after all. You will accompany me, take notes, perhaps run a few errands. We will return by dinner.”

“And Friday?”

“A day for your to rest and recuperate. If I am going to train you seriously, you will need to take care of your mind and body.”

Jack could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Everything Chase was saying sounded legitimate. It sounded difficult. It sounded… Wonderful. He sat up a little straighter, suddenly a little braver.

“So, I get to make some requests, right?” He clarified carefully. Chase cocked an eyebrow.

“If that is what you so desire.”

“Okay, good, because like… I need a lab. A robotics lab. Or at least a space where I can create and build. My robots, they… I couldn’t just… Not… Build anymore. Y-you don’t have to provide materials and tools and such; I can just get those from home.”

Jack held his breath, stoppering the babble of words, waiting for the rejection that would surely sting. To his astonishment, Chase nodded.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be an issue. So long as you keep the noise level to a minimum and your infernal machines away from my warriors.”

Jack’s grin lit up the room and it took all Chase had not to return the smile; the pure joy and excitement radiating off the boy was infectious.

“I can do that!”

“Spicer, I am serious.”

“So am I, I swear! After all,” Jack puffed his chest up with a smirk, “What would Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, be without his robots?”

“A lot less of a nuisance,” Chase deadpanned.

“Rude.”

“Not rude, per se. Merely truthful.”

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes. Chase waved his hand, a couple of tendrils of Heylin magic swirling in-between his fingers. They settled on the contract, adding ‘provide a robotics lab’ under his own name, also adding ‘monitor noise level and robot activity’ under Jack’s name.

“Sweet,” Jack said, grinning again.

“Does everything else in the contract meet your needs?”

“Um… Could you leave an evening open for me to go meet with Tubbimura for ramen?”

Chase tapped the contract with his index finger.

“You have Fridays off. I suggest you have dinner at that point.”

Jack conceded with a nod. 

“That’s fair. I’ll just ask Tubbimura if we can move our weekly meet-up…”

“Anything else?”

Jack shrugged. Chase’s brow furrowed. The boy hadn’t asked for time off to see his family. He didn’t even request permission to contact them. In fact, Spicer had never spoken of his family to Chase.

Only once, he realized. When he’d turned Spicer into a monkey. After bequeathing an entire army of primates to him, the boy had mentioned how proud his mom would be. Chase couldn’t help but wonder… Was she not proud of him usually?

“Very well.”

Chase procured a quill from thin air with an inkwell. Jack smiled wryly.

“What? No blood this time?”

“No, I do believe I am quite done with such dramatics,” he said, signing his name on the line in a lovely flourish. He offered the quill to Jack. “Remember, Spicer. If you sign this contract, you will uphold my standards. That means I will require your upmost respect, obedience, and honesty. I know you have picked up bad habits from Wuya. Habits like betrayal and cheating. But no more. My honor code will become yours. Are we in agreement?”

Red eyes met gold and held them. For the first time in a long time, Chase detected no fear. Only determination. Pride swelled gently in his chest. Spicer _was_ taking this seriously.

“We are.”

Jack signed. The quill de-materialized from his hand and their signatures glistened side by side. 

“So do I still call you Master or…?”

“While I am your master, you do not have to call me such. However, I stand by what I’ve said before: you will learn to show me basic respect at the very least.”

“So I call you ‘sir’?” Jack asked slowly, unsurely.

“You may call me Chase if you so wish.”

And this time Chase couldn’t help it. He let his lips quirk up at Jack’s smile. 

-oOo-

Jack woke up to his alarm playing a tinkling medley. It had been provided by Chase and somehow ran on magic, the small orb emitting a soft multi-colored glow and displaying the time. It had to be made of some kind of crystal. There was no snooze button. It was only when Jack sat up to rub at his eyes did the medley stop. 

He definitely preferred it over the wake-up call perform by a grumpy tiger. He blinked blearily at the time. 6:30.

The fact that he was getting an extra hour and a half of sleep aside, Jack could already tell that this apprenticeship would be a lot better than the last. First of all, when Chase finally deemed him well enough to start training again, he’d moved Jack from the awful cell-like room he’d been sleeping in for the last month. Now he was in a sizable room with a bed that actually had a mattress and clean bedding. He also had his own bathroom now, which was more than Jack could’ve hoped for.

Jack looked over the schedule with a yawn. First was breakfast. Which was a really nice change; it meant he’d actually be guaranteed breakfast this time instead of having to mop an entire room.

When he made it to the table, Chase was already sitting there wearing… Wait, what? Loose pants, soft shoes… And a tank top. Jack’s eyes roved over the built muscles in the warlord’s shoulders and arms. 

“I expect you to clean your plate this morning,” Chase greeted as Jack took a seat. “You will need your energy.”

“Why are you all…?” Jack asked, gesturing loosely at Chase’s get-up. 

“I will be accompanying you on your morning run. I doubt you run correctly and you will be on a new circuit therefore I must tag along to correct your mistakes.”

“Ah.”

Jack looked down at his bowl and blinked in surprise. It was a deep red broth filled with noodles and tomatoes, a fried egg floating on the surface. Off to the side, separate from the soup, was an orange.  
“Smells good…” Jack murmured before picking up his spoon to sample the broth. It was thick and hot and rich and Jack had to wonder why Chase hadn’t fed him this before. He shot a quick look at the warlord. Right. Because he’d been trying to make Jack quit.

“Drink your tea, Spicer.”

Jack paused in peeling his orange and looking suspiciously down into the cup beside his bowl. He sniffed then froze, glancing up at Chase. Would that come across as rude? But to Jack’s surprise, there was a glimmer of… Approval? In Chase’s eyes.

“I am not angry, Spicer. We are in a dangerous line of work; every chance you have to check an unknown substance you may ingest, take it.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack muttered, taking a sip of what he was sure was green tea. It was. 

-oOo-

“Before you do anything, stretch.”

Jack paused, fully ready to take off at a dead sprint down the trail. He frowned at Chase, who was pulling an arm across his chest.

“Stretch?”

“Yes,” Chase reaffirmed, stretching his other arm. “If you don’t stretch out your muscles before you exercise, you run the risk of pul or even spraining something.”

“Ohhh…” 

Jack kneeled them flopped down on the ground, stretching his legs out in front of him. He reached forward to touch his toes, back popping, feeling a satisfying pull in his lower back. Then he spread his legs. He reached for one foot then the other. 

When he reached in the middle, he felt pressure in-between his shoulder blades, pushing him further forward. A whine escaped him.

“Eventually you will be able to place your chest on the ground,” Chase said, pressing his foot harder on Jack’s back. The boy whimpered.

“Hey, that really hurts, y’know?”

“It’s meant to.”

Chase pushed a bit more.

“Chase, Chase, ow, ow, ow-!”

Rolling his eyes, Chase lifted his foot away. Jack sat up, arching and pressing his palms into his lower back, groaning. He shot Chase a glare.

“Sadistic, old-!”

“Spicer.”

Jack fell silent. The stern look Chase was giving him made him feel suddenly two feet tall. He rubbed his arm, turning his eyes down. The finger that tapped under his chin was firm and he turned his eyes up, choosing to start at the dark green strange of hair curling around Chase’s ear. It was pointed, elvish in nature. Or demonic. 

“You have much to learn,” Chase’s voice surprised Jack; it was softer than he expected. He looked up, meeting Chase’s eyes. The gold seared his soul. “I will be pushing you past your comfort zone. That is where you will grow. If you cannot keep a civil tongue in that head of yours-!”

“I will! I will, Chase! I’m sorry…”

Chase stared at him for a moment longer, as if searching for something. 

“I know you are. Come along.”

And the moment was gone. Chase pushed past Jack, starting at a slow jog. Jack followed quickly, catching up and surpassing him. He couldn’t help shooting Chase a smug grin.

“I’m gonna beat you.”

“It is not a race, Spicer,” Chase said calmly, still jogging. “You should pace yourself.”

“Huh?” Jack called back, already several yards ahead. Chase rolled his eyes, deciding to simply wait until Spicer ran out of steam.

It was a different track from what Jack was used to. Instead of the front door, they went out a side door, disappearing into the woods. This particular path wasn’t difficult at all. All the same, Jack was struggling to breathe. He paused to bend in half, panting. Chase, who had somehow caught up (Jack suspected Heylin magic), paused beside him.

“You need to pace yourself,” he lectured. “If you run at a slower, more steady pace, you will be less likely to tire as fast. That, and you will build up better stamina, which you need in order to keep up with your training.”

“So I,” Jack gasped out, “Slow down?”

“Indeed,” Chase said, an amused lilt in his voice. “And another issue i’ve notice is that you seem to have trouble keeping your spine straight.”

“I have trouble _being_ straight,” Jack gasped out, half-laughing. An unreadable emotion flickered across Chase’s face for a split-second before it went carefully blank.

“Your sexuality is meaningless to me. Straighten your back at least and let’s continue.”

When he finally caught his breath again, Jack found that Chase’s method of jogging was extremely effective. They jogged together, side by side, neither of them saying much. The path wound through the forest and Jack was surprised when the dead trees started to become more and more… Lush. The path he’d previously jogged didn’t hold a candle to this one. 

Morning sunlight kissed down on the canopy of leaves above them, casting a golden green glow on the dirt path. Tiny particles of light danced where beams broke through. Jack found himself slowing to gape at the beauty around him, at the wildflowers blooming on the forest floor. 

“Keep up, Spicer.”

Jack started jogging again, catching up with Chase. He couldn’t help but continue to drink in the beauty surrounding them. 

They came across a stream. Jack’s mind spun. There was no way this stream was the same one he’d been visiting over the past month. The water was crystal clear, bubbling happily, tripping over stones on its busy way through the forest. Pebbles sparkled beneath the surface.

“Spicer.”

“Hm?” He turned his head to see Chase picking up a stone. It was rather sizable, roughly half a foot in diameter. Jack blinked when Chase rested it on his head. “What-?”

“Choose your own but do so carefully; you will be carrying it back on your head.”

Jack was pretty sure Chase had lost his ever-loving mind. But he did as he was told. 

Sifting through the rocks at the creek’s bank, he picked up a comically small rock. He placed it atop his head with a grin. With a roll of his eyes, Chase swiped the rock clean off Jack’s head (earning a small yelp) before bending down and selecting a much bigger rock. He placed it on Jack’s head while Jack pouted fiercely.

“Wipe that ridiculous expression off your face. You know better.”

With a sigh, Jack followed Chase away from the stream, back straight as possible in order not to drop his rock. He supposed that was true.

-oOo-

_Clack!_

Chase’s staff knocked against Jack’s. He was moving sluggishly on purpose, exponentially slower so Jack had time to think. So far, only a couple of minor corrections were needed.

“Bend your knees,” Chase ordered. Jack bent them slightly in response. “If you lock them, you’ll be off balance. It’ll be exceedingly easy to knock you off your feet. That, and if you block the blood flow for long enough, you’ll lose consciousness.” 

“I’ll pass out?”

“Spicer, focus.”

“Sorry.”

Chase had to admit it. Spicer was doing… Well. As it would turn out, balance was something the boy already had; years of ice skating taught him that much. There was a certain grace about him, one that Chase could no longer deny. Yes, he was clumsy. Yes, he made stupid mistakes often. But the way Spicer moved?

“Spicer, watch my feet. Step where I step.”

Jack moved fluidly, placing his feet to the tiled floor with care.

“Now, block.”

_Clack!_

“Very good… Now with bent knees.”

-oOo-

After a meal of duck, tofu, and cabbage over rice, Jack followed Chase to a part of the citadel he’d never been to before. One side of the hallway was lined with tall windows, the early afternoon sunlight pouring in, illuminating the emerald rug lining the floor. Elaborate tapestries hung from the wall opposite them, each one depicting symbols that had little meaning to Jack.

He almost ran right into Chase. The warlord had paused, opening up a set of double-doors crafted from redwood. He stepped aside to let Jack enter the room. And Jack? Jack’s jaw dropped.

It was a library. A massive floor-to-ceiling bookshelf-filled libraries.

Chase smiled privately as Jack entered the library, obviously gob-smacked. He’d hoped Jack would like this room. After all, he would be conducting his studies here. Jack was naturally curious, his thirst for knowledge enlightening at best and disastrous at worst. This library contained the world’s most ancient secrets. 

He stepped inside after Jack and immediately scowled. Wuya was draped across one of the plush deep blue couches, a book in hand.

“Shoo.”

“That’s nice,” she huffed. Nevertheless, she swung her legs off the couch and stood, stalking away with her book. “Good luck, Jack.”

“Do I… Need luck?” Jack asked warily, frowning as she passed by.

“Not for this,” Chase said, snatching the book from Wuya. “I’ll take that.”

“Really? You’re starting with that story?” Wuya whined. “Do you live to humiliate me?”

Chase gave her a wide smirk.

“Wuya, what else would I do with my free time?”

“Ugh. Men!”

And then she stalked from the library. Jack snorted, grinning.

“So this is like… Study time, right?”

“Correct,” Chase confirmed. Using the book, he gestured for Jack to follow him. “Come along.”

They went to the far end of the library. A circular table was there with high-back chairs around it, the surface littered with different books and scrolls. It was clear the table was special. In what way, Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on it… But its very presence sang of old power.

“What you’re feeling is the magic imbued in this table,” Chase informed Jack, circling the table and placing the book upon it. “When I first partook in Lao Mang Lone, I traversed the world. I took wood from every land I’ve been to and eventually it would all make its way here.”

He tapped the table with two fingers.

“I crafted it by my own hand. As my apprentice, you too will craft something all your own.”

“Um… I’ve kind of been crafting for years,” Jack pointed out, unable to stop himself from grinning in pride. Chase smiled wryly. 

“Perhaps. But this is what will make your craft special.”

He shifted some books aside. There, in the center of the table, was a massive gemstone. It was a vibrant emerald green, almost transparent and set right into the table. It seemed… Flawed. Smoky tendrils of black flowed through it.

“That, Jack, is imperial jade, a physical manifestation of my power. During this apprenticeship, you will learn basic magic, just enough to aid yourself in case of emergencies.”

Jack’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“Magical crafting is… Not to be taken lightly. But I believe it is something you could be quite skilled at given your pre-existing ability to create. 

Chase opened the book he’d taken from Wuya. He slid it across the table and Jack was surprised to see an old sketch of the witch herself on the page. 

“In order to study magical crafting and the relation to the Xiaolin and Heylin, we must go back to the very beginning… The birth of the Xiaolin and the way of the Heylin.”

Around 495 AD, a Buddhist monk by the name of Ba Tao arrived in China from India. The emperor at the time was quite fond of him and gave Ba Tao land close to Mount Song.”

“Mount Song… Why do I know that name?”

“Because it’s that very same mountain that borders the valley where the Xiaolin Temple now resides. Back in that time, there was a small village in that valley as well.”

Jack sank slowly into the nearest chair, drawn in by Chase’s story.

“That was my home. Dashi, Guan, and I were the first to attend to temple simply because we had no where else to go.”

“You…?”

“We were orphans. We didn’t have families or homes but Ba Tao opened his temple to us. So we followed his regulations and started to train in Kung Fu and Tai Chi.”

Jack looked down at the book. Wuya’s sharply sketched eyes stared up at him.

“So where does Wuya fit into all this?”

“No many are away of this, but the Heylin way existed far before the Xiaolin way.”

“But the way Omi talks about it-!”

“I know,” Chase snapped. “There are false teachings at the temple. Propaganda. One of the many reasons why I left.”

“I thought you left because-?”

Chase held up his hand. Jack bit his lip.

“You are getting ahead of me,” Chase said, a glimmer in his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Wuya was already an established witch of Heylin Magic. She wreaked havoc without ever having to show her ugly face, a true coward.”

Jack snickered and the corner of Chase’s lips quirked up. 

“But everyone knew who Wuya was. Her name was a plague to China. Ba Tao established the temple as a retreat and a place to study Zen Buddhism, true, however… His primary concern was to rid the world of the Heylin, of evil, or Wuya. That’s where the studies in elemental magic, Kung Fu, and Tai Chi came into play.”

It was when I was in my early 20’s when Wuya attacked the Temple. At this point, Guan, Dashi, and I had been living at the Temple for roughly ten years. It was our home. And we defended it fiercely. Dashi was the first Dragon of Water, Guan the first Dragon of Earth, and I the first Dragon of Wind.”

Dashi had been studying magical crafting for a long time. We were lucky he had one such item on his person that day. A puzzle box.”

At this, Jack couldn’t help but blurt,

“The one I opened!”

“The one- _Shénme?_”

For the first time in Jack’s life, he saw Chase truly caught off guard. Not only had involuntary Chinese spilled from his mouth, those dark brows show up. Jack cringed. He definitely owed Chase an explanation.

“I, um… About three years ago, I received a puzzle box from Hong Kong from my dad. I opened it. That’s how I met Wuya and got involved in the whole… Heylin-Xiaolin-Shen-Gong-Wu scene.”

“I… Was not aware you were the one to release Wuya,” Chase said slowly, unblinking eyes on Jack. “An item crafted by Dashi built to contain a Heylin witch would require a lot of power to open.”

Jack shrugged, his cheeks burning.

“It came easy to me. I’ve always loved puzzles.”

After a moment of silence, Chase cleared his throat. 

“As I was saying… Dashi, inspired by his victory that day, started crafting more magical items. These are what we now know as the Shen Gong Wu. Before Wuya’s downfall, he crafted rather silly Shen Gong Wu, Wu such as the Third Arm Sash and Ants in the Pants. Then they got more serious. The Fountain of Hui, the Sands of Time, and the Heart of Jong… ”

In learning magical craftsmanship, you will use eventually use magic to produce your own gemstone. It will be unique to you and symbolize your graduation from your apprenticeship under me.” 

Jack nodded, completely fascinated. But as fascinated as he was, he couldn’t help but wonder in the back of his mind… If the puzzle box needed power to be opened, did that mean Jack already possessed some type of power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Jack has some abilities??? I really like the dynamic between Chase and Jack now... Thoughts?
> 
> Next week I won't be updating Wild; the end of our next grading period is on Friday and I'll have to focus on grading art projects. 
> 
> Wild update: November 8th!
> 
> -P3ac3fulFor3st


	5. The Hidden Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I got this written finally! I really needed this week off, thank goodness for Thanksgiving. I'm quite proud of this chapter so I hope y'all enjoy it :)

Jack’s first couple of weeks of the new apprenticeship was the strangest time of his life. Under Chase’s genuine tutelage, he found himself not only actually learning but looking forward to the days as they came. 

In the morning when Jack ran his mile, Chase ran it with him. It wasn’t long before Jack realized he was missing a lot by trying to rush through the mile; he began to notice birds, the small mushrooms that grew among the moss covering the sides of trees, the glint of sunlight off the leaves when the wind blew threw the trees just so. More than once, Chase had to remind Jack to keep up, so enraptured he was by the world around him.

When they sat down for meals, the food was warm and filling, and Chase explained why they were eating particular foods. He planned a new healthy diet for Jack, one that would fit his lifestyle far better than the junk-filled one it was before. As it would turn out, food was the original medicine of the world. Jack was given green beans and salmon if he complained about cramps (which he most certainly did) and brown rice with eggs or broccoli to ensure muscular growth.

In the evenings, Chase instructed him in the different postures and walks of Tai Chi. Now, of course, Jack knew his master was the world’s leading expert on Tai Chi and paid him the most upright respect during this time; he already knew he was lucky. But these moments clenched that fact. It was like being taught to paint by Leonardo da Vinci or how to sing by Freddie Mercury. 

Now that Chase was actually trying and taking him seriously, Jack found him to be a really damn good teacher. 

“Shift your stance,” Chase ordered, and Jack shuffled his feet, trying to mimic his master. “Good. Now…Strike.”

His fist met Chase’s open palm and he cringed as a sharp pain shot down his arm. Disapproval flashed in Chase’s eyes.

“Controlled, Spicer,” he admonished. “You will injure yourself if you throw your entire shoulder into your punches.”

“Controlled how?” Jack huffed, frowning as he brought his fist back and shook out the pain. “Don’t you just, like… Throw one?”

“Never,” Chase said, flicking a piece of hair out of his face. “A thrown punch is a sloppy one. Your hand should strike out not unlike a venomous snake: quick, sharp, then retreating. For example…”

Jack almost flinched; after all, Chase would have had no issue punching his lights out before this point. But to his eternal relief, Chase’s hand struck a marble pillar beside him… And Jack’s jaw dropped. Dust and bits of rock crumbled as Chase’s hand pulled back unscathed. 

“With a punch, always strike and pull back quickly. With a kick…”

He spun, delivering a roundhouse kick to the already damaged pillar. In a great crunching sound, the pillar collapsed completely in a pile of marble rubble, making Jack take several steps back, throwing his hands up. He openly gaped.

“Always follow through.”

“Holy shit!” Jack gasped. “How…?” What…? Wow!”

Chase smirked at Jack’s open awe, taking in the wide red eyes with satisfaction. He tapped under the boy’s chin and his mouth shut with a click.

“I do not expect you to shatter pillars, of course. The only reason I am able to perform such a feat is due to Lao Mang Lone consumption. But I believe I’ve made clear my expectations.”

“Wait, so…” Jack said slowly, eyes still on the pile of broken marble. “If I drank Lao Mang Lone, I’d be able to-?”

“You will not.”

Chase’s tone was sharp and a firm hand on Jack’s chin turned his head sharply. He blinked to find golden eyes not far from his own.

“I will say this only once, Spicer, so listen closely: you will not be partaking in Lao Mang Lone as long as you are my apprentice. I forbid it. Swear to me you will never drink it.”

Jack blinked again, brow furrowing.

“Why-?”

“Jack. Swear it to me.”

Silence. Chase’s words had an edge that made Jack curious. Why was it so important to Chase that he not drink the Lao Mang Lone? He quickly turned over the stone of history in his mind, remembering Chase’s fall to the Heylin way and… And the way he double-crossed Hannibal.

Jack looked directly into Chase’s eyes, understanding in his own.

“I swear, Master, I will never drink Lao Mang Lone.”

His chin was released. Chase stared him down a moment longer before retrieving their staffs from the nearby table. 

“Good. Let us continue.”

-oOo-

When Jack woke up on the first Thursday of August, he sprung out of bed with a grin on his face. Today was the day. His first official day out in the Land of Nowhere. His first day to be publicly presented as Chase Young’s apprentice to the No-Ones.

There was a knock on the door. When he pulled it open, clad in just skinny jeans, Zhangwei was standing there. In his arms were a folded set of clothes. He raised an eyebrow at Jack’s half-dressed appearance. 

“The Master requires that you wear this today,” he said, shifting the clothes into Jack’s hands. 

The material was soft. Really soft. When Jack unfolded it, he found himself holding…

“Is this… Is this a dress?”

Zhangwei looked rather insulted. 

“This is a hanfu, a traditional Chinese garment. The Master had it tailored specifically for you, so I would suggest you let me assist you in putting it on.”

“Chase made this for me?”

Jack held out the hanfu in front of him, examining it. Rivers of black, cream, and deep crimson fell to the floor from his hands. It came in several different pieces, all made in the softest cotton and silk he’d ever felt. And his parents were loaded. Chase must’ve spent a fortune on it.

“Strip down.”

Jack placed the hanfu carefully on the dresser. He slid off his jeans, now only wearing boxer briefs in front of an ancient warrior he barely knew. Zhangwei seemed unfazed, barely batting an eye at Jack’s obvious discomfort.

“Arms out.”

As Zhangwei dressed Jack, he spoke.

“This is a yi,” he explained, pulling on a long cream tunic that folded over Jack’s chest and fell to his knees. “After it is tied, the chang will go on over it, then the bixi…”

“Zhangwei, good, you’ve gotten him dressed.”

Jack jerked his head to the side to see Chase standing in the doorway and he blinked. Chase was also wearing a hanfu but it was… More elaborate. Fully black silk, the pieces were embroidered with golden Chinese dragons and swirling white clouds. His hair was partially drawn up, twisted into an intricate knot and secured by a stick made of what looked like pure gold. Jack fixated on it. The end of it was a dragon, dripping red crystals from its mouth. 

For the first time, Jack felt nervousness creep under his skin. There was obviously more to this presentation that he was aware of. What didn’t he know?

Chase stepped into the room.

“I’ll take it from here.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Zhangwei stepped out, leaving them alone. Jack was wildly aware that he was only wearing the yi and his underwear, heart thrumming in his throat. Placing a small ornate box on the dresser, Chase picked up the next piece of fabric, this one a dark beautiful shade of crimson. It was the chang, a skirt that went all the way down to Jack’s ankles when Chase wrapped it around his waist. He tied it securely. 

“Nervous?” He asked from his place behind him. Jack sighed.

“Just a bit… More anxious, I guess. Less scared, more excited.”

“That is good,” Chase hummed. “There is no need to be nervous. You are worthy of this apprenticeship otherwise I would not have chosen you.”

The bixi was a sheer robe that stopped at Jack’s knees. It was pure black except for the hems which were intricately embroidered with a gleaming golden thread. 

“This is…” Jack murmured, rubbing his fingers over the sleeve, “Beautiful.”

The word didn’t feel like enough but Chase appreciated it nonetheless.

“I am glad you like it,” he said, turning Jack to face the mirror.

Jack stared. He thought he looked like a ghost. Like some sort of ancient demon Chase had summoned to smite the world.

“I know it is not exactly your style,” Chase said, meeting Jack’s eyes in the mirror. “But it suits you. And if you hate it, it is only for today.”

“I-I love it,” Jack breathed. “Thank you.”

Chase stepped away for a moment to retrieve the ornate box from the dresser. When he opened it, Jack gasped. Nestled in the red velvet was a shining black clip. For his hair, no doubt. It was carved to look like a great bird with two wings spread high, deep green crystals falling from clenched talons. 

“How do I…? Is my hair long enough?”

Jack’s hair had grown quite a bit in the past two months. Not using gel and eating a proper diet made it shiny and healthy, the longest pieces almost reaching his shoulders. There was even an inch or so of snowy white roots starting to show at his scalp. But surely it wasn’t long enough to pull back…

Chase proved him wrong. Brushing part of Jack’s hair back out of his face, he secured the soft red strands with the clip on one side of his head. He could feel the brush of the crystals just behind his ear. Chase smiled.

“You’re ready.”

“No shoes?” Jack asked, lifting the hem of the hanfu to show his bare feet. Chase shook his head.

“No shoes; the land will need to become attune to your energy and you to it. Come along.”

As they made their way to the throne room, Jack opened his mouth at least a dozen times to ask but stopped short every time, nervous to voice his suspicions. Chase, who was watching Jack from the corner of his eye, smirked lightly.

“I cannot answer your question if you refuse to ask it,” he said smoothly. Jack’s cheeks burned.

“What are you not telling me?” He asked, unable to look Chase directly in the eye. “I feel like there’s more to this than I know.”

Chase snorted softly, as if he’d expected Jack to ask this. In the center of the throne room, he held his hand above the floor, summoning the all-seeing eye from within it. He busied himself with it as he spoke.

“This is a ceremony. Due to tradition, I cannot give you details. What I can tell you is that the Land of Nowhere holds deep Heylin magic within the very ground itself. This ceremony is essential so it recognizes you as my apprentice.”

Jack swallowed and words started bubbling up, his shoulders hitching.

“What-what if the land refuses to recognize me? What if I-I’m not worthy and it rejects me and I-?”

“I have chosen you,” Chase interrupted him, pinning him with a stern look. Jack bit his lower lip, something rolling around in his stomach that ached terribly. “You are worthy. I have had very few apprentices in my lifetime. I assure you, I do not choose lightly.”

Jack nodded jerkily. Of course. Of course, he knew that. He was lucky. Extremely lucky.

He stepped up beside Chase when he gestured him close. Looking into the all-seeing eye, he saw that they were looking down onto empty gray fields. Immediately, he recognized it. 

“The Boneyard?” He asked, rather incredulously. Chase raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that where I stole Hannibal’s stupid bird? Back when I thought it was the Bird of Paradise?”

Chase chuckled, holding out his hand and sending dark pulses of power down onto the eye.

“So you recognize it? I wondered if you would. Ready?”

“Um… Yes?”

“Let us depart then. Zhangwei.”

The warrior stepped out of the shadows. He was in his jungle cat form, a great tiger that had Jack gulping even thought he knew Zhangwei wouldn’t hurt him. Well, at least, he was sure he wouldn’t… Zhangwei slinked over to where Chase stood, sitting at his feet.

“Remember what we discussed.”

Zhangwei bowed his great head.

Chase’s magic encircled them, lifting their hair. The next moment, the throne room melted from sight, landing the three of them in the desolate landscape.

It was just as Jack remembered it. A cold breeze blew across the land, no trees to break it, a couple of small tumbleweeds rolling by. He shivered, pulling his hanfu tighter around him. He wished he were wearing shoes. The chill seemed to seep in through the soles of his feet. Wasn’t it supposed to be August? Where was the sun? He looked up to see a gloomy gray expanse.

There was a group of warriors waiting there for them, all armed and armored. They bowed in tandem to Chase. One of them stepped forward.

“Welcome back, my Lord,” he said, voice rough. “All preparations have been made.”

“Excellent. Are the people ready?” Chase asked as they walked. Jack followed, Zhangwei staying at his side as a tiger. He couldn’t help but put a hand on his back to steady his nerves. 

“As ready as they could be, my Lord,” the warrior was saying. “They are eager to meet him.”

“Me?” Jack couldn’t help but squeak, stepping over a cow skull. He saw the corner of Chase’s lips quirk up. 

“They will not be disappointed.”

Jack begged to differ and wanted to contest that. But getting his mouth to form any manner of coherent thought was becoming increasingly difficult. 

They reached a cliffside. Remembering his last encounter with Chase as a similar place had him taking a step back, terrified at the prospect of going over the edge. Chase looked back and, seeing the hesitation, offered his hand. Jack reached out slowly, placing his hand atop Chase’s. He stepped forward beside him. The entourage of guards fell back to stand several feet behind them.

Chase closed his eyes and the wind picked up. It whipped his hanfu around him and lifted his hair, the black tendrils spiraling and shining green in the glow that enveloped him. When he spoke, his voice contained magic. The air crackled with it.

“I, Chase Young, ruler of this realm, now address the Land of Nowhere,” he spoke with authority. The sea of dark trees beneath them shivered in the wind. “I bring forth my apprentice, who has tied himself to me body and soul.”

_What?_ Jack felt his mouth go very dry. Surely he hadn’t misunderstood their contract. That sounded, well… Rather romantic, if he were honest. Like a marriage. His face was so warm, he thought it would surely catch fire.

“I request his admittance and acceptance in this land, and your recognition of him as mine.” 

The ground beneath Jack’s feet began to crack. His heart jumped up to his throat as black vines unravelled from the ground, snaking up his legs.

“Chase!” He yelped, grabbing on to his arm. The hand holding his squeezed, sending a pulse of reassurance. When Chase turned to look at him, Jack froze. The black pupils were so slitted, they drowned in gold.

“Jack,” he spoke and the powerful calm in his voice rendered Jack completely mute. He shook as the vines continued to climb him, sliding roughly over hanfu and skin. “Trust me.”

The tip of a vine rose before Jack’s face, drawing his attention to it, away from Chase’s eyes. It opened into a crimson blossom, speckled with white, deadly and captivating.

Then it shot forward, suctioning itself to Jack’s mouth. A muffled scream burst out of Jack as he struggled. His hands released Chase in favor of trying to pry the vines off him. There was a hand at the back of his head, tangling in his hair.

“Open your mouth, Jack,” Chase’s voice whispered. “Don’t be afraid.”

_Don’t be afraid?!_ Jack’s mind was shrieking, calling Chase an absolute idiot, spinning into a panic. All the same, he certainly wasn’t in the position to do anything else than exactly what Chase told him to. Jack opened his mouth and something searing flowed into it. It was sour, sweet, and fiery all at once and he gagged, closing his eyes as tears started pouring out. There was so much of it. He had to swallow.

The moment he did, the vines unravelled. The flower released him and he gasped for breath, bending double. Chase’s hand was at his back. Then the ground beneath his feet began to change.

It pulsed then rippled. Green grass sprung up from the previously parched and cracked ground. The cold breeze was suddenly blowing warm and when Jack looked up, his jaw dropped to see the skies brightening blue. Large white fluffy clouds blossomed. Jack stared, awed, almost forgetting the throbbing in his mouth.

Then he looked down. The sea of trees flickered. Through tears, Jack could see a very unusual city, a mix of at least a dozen different cultures in the architecture alone. And then the people. Dark-skinned, light-skinned, mixed, curly hair, straight hair, a whole spectrum of eye colors and heights.

They were all looking at him.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Jack turned to see Chase with a slight smile on his face. He appeared normal again, the magic having died down with the end of the ceremony.

“Welcome to Jiāyuán, Jack.” 

-oOo-

Walking the streets of Jiāyuán was surreal. Everywhere they went, Jack found himself swiveling his head, trying to get better looks at everything. Huge colorful tapestries hung above the narrow streets, shading vendors and people who passed beneath them. A group of young children barreled past them, bearing wooden swords and laughing. 

It was just him, Chase, and Zhangwei. The other warriors had seemingly vanished but every once in a while, Jack caught a glimpse of one. Like they were patrolling.

“So what does Jiāyuán mean?” Jack asked over the hustle and bustle. Chase, who was walking beside him, paused to buy a rather strange looking fruit from a vendor. The woman he bought it from smiled ear from ear, expressing her thanks and honor to Chase profusely, bowing. 

“Jiāyuán is Chinese for ‘home’, ‘homestead’, or ‘homeland’,” he informed him, handing over the fruit. Jack turned it over in his hands. It was soft and fuzzy like a peach but its color faded from periwinkle to deep blue violet. “Take a bite.”

Jack bit into the fruit without hesitation. It burst in his mouth, the juice running down his chin. It was the most confusing yet delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Blueberry, plum, pomegranate… How couldn’t quite pin it down. He wiped the juice from his chin.

“What is this?” 

“They haven’t named it yet,” Chase chuckled. “The children call them plurps but, well… That’s hardly appetizing.”

Eventually they found their way to a building with guards on either side of the door. They bowed their heads as Chase entered, Jack and Zhangwei on his tail. A tall dark-skinned man in leather armor sat behind a large table, reading the scrolls there. He stood when he realized Chase’s presence.

“My Lord, welcome back to Jiāyuán.”

“Thank you, Chunghu,” Chase addressed with a nod. “Status report.” 

Chunghu took a rather large scroll from a shelf behind him and unrolled it on the table. Jack leaned over curiously to find it covered in annotations in a language he couldn’t understand.

“Since the acceptance of those fifty renegades, they’ve been each assigned a field to upkeep on your order. I am pleased to say that most of them have made good this responsibility. However, there are five who have neglected the land given to them.”

“Have you arrested them for squandering our resources?” Chase asked, leaning on the table.

“Not yet, my Lord,” Chunghu sighed. “We wished to run an idea by you first.”

“Very well, proceed.”

“We wanted your permission to cut off their water supply.”

“Without water, how would they grow their fields?”

“What if you decreased their rations?”

All eyes in the room turned to look at Jack. He cleared his throat nervously, suddenly wondering if he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“T-they each receive rations every week, right?” He stuttered out, face red.

Chunghu leaned over the scroll to check an annotation and nodded.

“That is correct.”

“Locking them away and taking their water wouldn’t help the fields themselves. It’d only create more work for already working citizens. So why not send a notice with their next portion of rations, explaining that their rations would decrease by the week until their fields start showing significant progress? Someone can drop in at the end of every week, take notes, and judge whether the quota has been met or not. Then give rations based on progress. A man can survive for a long freaking time without food but only a handful of days without water.”

Jack was determined not to look at Chase. He didn’t think he could stand to see disappointment in that handsome face. Fear trickled down his spine. Was he about to be punished for speaking out? Was it even his place to say anything at all? 

But he missed Chase’s subtle, proud smile. He nodded at Chunghu, who nodded back, eyes glinting.

“I think that is an excellent solution,” he announced, grinning. “Your new apprentice, I take it?”

“Yes. Might I introduce Jack Spicer, evil boy genius.”

Jack’s head shot up, eyebrows raising as he stared at Chase, hardly able to believe the words from his mouth. He grinned widely, warmth bubbling up in his chest as Chase clapped a hand on his shoulder. Chunghu smiled. 

“Welcome to Jiāyuán, Master Jack. I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

“This is Chunghu, Jiāyuán’s highest ranking official. Other officials bring their information to him and he prepares reports that come directly to me.”

Chunghu nodded, folding his arms.

“If you need any information at all about Jiāyuán while here, I am the person to ask. Do not hesitate to if you must know something.”

Jack decided he quite liked Chunghu. He seemed amiable despite his high position. Plus, Chase seemed to trust him. That said a lot. 

There was a soft knock at the door. When Jack turned, he blinked to find a young woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a purple dress, a light cloak draped over her shoulder. A long cascade of sandy brown hair fell down her back.

“Ah, Eris,” Chase greeted and, to Jack’s eternal surprise, took her hand and bent down to kiss it lightly. He straightened. “Enchanted, as always.”

“Thank you, Chase. It’s good to see you, too,” she said. Her voice was quiet but she didn’t need to speak any louder; the room was completely silent as if enraptured by her presence. 

And indeed there was something about Eris that radiated power. Even Jack could feel the magic coming off her in gentle waves. She dropped her hand onto Zhangwei’s head, petting and scratching at his ears. He pressed up into her hand, eyes closing, and Jack swore he would’ve purred if tigers could purr. 

“Have you renewed the border?” Chase asked her, smirking at Zhangwei’s reaction to her ministrations.

“Of course,” Eris reassured him with a small smirk of her own. “That’s why I’m here, to tell you myself.”

“Wait,” Jack had to know. “Are you responsible for the…?”

“For the enchantments that make the Land of Nowhere appear unpleasant and uninviting?” She finished for him. He nodded. “Yes.”

“I owe Eris much,” Chase admitted. “She is very powerful and I am fortunate she’s my ally.”

Jack stared at Eris. She was now kneeling and speaking quietly to Zhangwei, who sat and listened to her, nodding on occasion. He just had to wonder how extensive her power was if even Chase, who Jack thought to be extremely powerful, recognized it. He made a mental note not to cross her.

A commotion outside interrupted his thoughts. There was a voice, female, that was yelling.

“What the hell?” Chenghu muttered, stepping around the desk and opening the door. Jack peered around him curiously. 

A woman was arguing quite fiercely with a guard. She was short with wide hips and a voice that simply couldn’t be ignored. Her eyes were narrowed, thick dark brows knitted together in frustration. 

“Please, you must let me in! I have to speak with Chase Young! It’s important!”

“What you have to say, you can say to me,” the guard said smoothly. “I can pass your message on to the Lord.”

“I don’t know you,” she spat furiously. “I can’t trust you!”

“What is this?” Chenghu asked sharply. 

“I need to speak to your Lord, please!”

“Step aside, Chenghu. I’ll handle this.”

Chase stepped outside the office. The woman seemed to falter, momentarily taken aback by his appearance. Her expression transformed from anger to surprise and it struck Jack just how young she looked. Then she knelt to one knee, bowing her head in undeniable respect.

“Speak,” he ordered, voice icy enough to freeze the warm summer air.

“My Lord, I’ve come with a warning. I fear that someone will attempt to take your life today.”

Chase’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“And just how have you come into this knowledge?”

“I am one of the fifty renegades that you have not too long ago welcomed into your kingdom, my Lord. The life you have provided for us has been good, a fair gift, but not all of us feel that way. There is talk among a select few who are bitter and wish to take their rage out on you. I can’t say exactly who (as it is but a rumor) but the word is an assassination will be attempted today.”

She was shaking. Jack could see her short brown curls trembling as she refused to look up. He knew the feeling of being on the receiving end of Chase’s rage and could practically taste her fear. 

Eris placed a gentle hand on Chase’s bicep and he turned his head slightly, eyes never leaving the young woman kneeling before him.

“She speaks the truth,” she breathed in his ear. “Look at her, Chase. This girl has nothing to lose.”

“I am aware,” Chase murmured back. He addressed the young woman once again. “Rise. What is your name?”

The young woman rose. She kept her eyes down in respect.

“Rosemary,” she said shakily. Chase inclined his head.

“Rosemary, I will take your words under consideration. Go about your business. Tell no one that you have been here lest they turn their anger on you.”

She nodded and turned on the spot. Jack watched Rosemary until she vanished into the crowds, heart pounding against his sternum at her dire warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, what a fun chapter to write. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Thoughts?
> 
> The next chapter of Wild will be posted hopefully by next Sunday evening (Dec 8) but I can't say for certain due to my busy schedule. Watch my Tumblr for updates!
> 
> Much love!  
-P3ac3fulFor3st


	6. Retribution and Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this freaking chapter, guys.  
Happy Holidays!

The rest of the day went much like this: Chase led Jack around Jiāyuán, introducing him to other city officials, tackling issues in the kingdom… Eris accompanied them. Chase walked a few paces in front of them, leaving Jack and Eris to talk, Zhangwei walking between them.

“Jack Spicer,” she said, rolling his name in her mouth as if to taste it. “What do you think of Jiāyuán so far?" 

“It’s really cool,” Jack said honestly. “I really thought the Land of Nowhere would be a lot more… Death and despair, y’know? I didn’t expect to see… I don’t know…”

“An actual bustling, thriving society?” She smiled. “It’s interesting, isn’t it? No one would expect people to be happy living under the rule of a Heylin warlord and yet… Here we are.”

“But why hide it?” Jack mused aloud. “This country could be a world power if the world knew it existed.”

“Look around you, Jack. What you see is a blend of attackers over the ages. Troops are sent to attack in the name of good to bring down the mighty Chase Young and then are shocked to find the people here are healthy, safe, and generally happy. Most of them end up staying and moving their families here. If the world really knew what was here… This land would be destroyed. Devoured by the modern world.”

They entered a plaza area covered in multi-colored stepping stones with a fountain at the center. People shopped and chattered, laughter standing out. A young girl ran past, shrieking, and Jack’s eyes followed her. She weaved in and out of the crowd then cupped her small hands in the fountain, flinging water at an older boy that had to be her brother. He splashed back. 

Jack suddenly found that he understood. He looked to where Chase was talking with a small group of people. Their eyes were filled with admiration. Everything Chase did, he did for his people. Jack could see that now. 

“A lot of people believe Heylin to be synonymous with evil,” Eris said quietly so only Jack could hear her. “This is simply not true. The Xiaolin way is all good, all right, one way or no way. The Heylin way honors balance between Yin and Yang, something you’ll no doubt learn during your apprenticeship. Chase fancies himself evil. But I don’t think that’s quite right. Ruthless, maybe, but not evil. I don’t think an evil man could create a place such as this.”

“So how come you’re here? I mean,” Jack floundered. “Sorry, that came out rude…”

“It’s okay, Jack. I came to be here when Chase after my husband’s troops attacked this land. Chase murdered my husband.”

“Oh, I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Eris said with a huff, shaking her head. “He was a horrid man and it was not my choice to marry him. I planned to make my own way in the world but when Chase asked me to stay, I-!”

“Chase asked you to stay?” Jack gasped at her, stopping dead in the middle of the street. Eris frowned at him. She got his drift immediately, snorting in disbelief.

“I’m not dating Chase Young, Jack.”

“Oh, my God,” Jack groaned, burying his red face in his hands. She laughed, patting his back.

“He’s not my type. Too showy.”

“Chase isn’t… Well.”

The two of them dissolved into laugher, unable to help themselves.

As they were laughing over Chase’s obvious flair for dramatics, a hooded figure stumbled forward out of the crowd, groaning. He lurched towards them.

“Help, please… Someone…”

He started to fall forward and Jack reached out to catch him on instinct. The next few moments happened so fast, he wasn’t sure exactly what happened.

There was a flash of silver. A knife catching the sunlight. Eris gasped, throwing her hand out. A burst of power hit him in the chest and the man flew back, hitting the ground hard, the knife spinning away from him. A foot trapped the blade. Chase’s foot. His eyes narrowed.

“Zhangwei, gut him.”

The man started to scramble away as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. With Chase’s simple order, Zhangwei was on the assailant in an instant. With a primal roar, he brought his deadly jaws down and…

Blood splattered Jack’s bare feet. People screamed, retreating into nearby buildings, moving away from the scene in fear. Jack’s world narrowed as his heart thudded in his ears. His breath sped up. He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t-!

“Jack,” Chase’s voice sounded so far away. “Are you hurt?”

“N-n-n…”

Chase pulled him from the main street, into a shaded back alley. Immediately, he started checking Jack for injuries. With a whimper, Jack threw himself at Chase, wrapping his shaking arms tight around his middle. Tremors ran through him.

“It’s alright,” Chase murmured. His arms encircled Jack and held him there. “You are safe. You were lucky Eris and Zhangwei were there.”

Jack sniffled, turning his head to look out of the alley. Eris’ fair skin was even paler. She had a hand on Zhangwei’s human face, her thumb swiping at the blood streaked across it. He put his hand over hers and Jack tried to read his lips, only able to make out one phrase…

_“I am fine.”_

Eris turned her head, hand still on Zhangwei’s face, her eyes meeting Jack’s. She softened slightly.

“Chase,” she spoke and even though she said it quietly, Chase tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Take your apprentice home.”

From his sanctuary in his master’s arms, Jack felt the wind swirl around them. Chase’s magic reacted to Eris’ words and whisked them away, Jiāyuán blurring out of sight. 

Once back at the citadel, panic still clouded Jack’s senses. Warm hands cupped his face. He should be reacting, he thought faintly. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so… Like he was numb to it. 

“Your pupils are enlarged… You’re in shock.”

Chase’s voice was still awfully far away. Even though his face was mere inches from his own, brow furrowed. Was Chase… Worried? It sounded like it…

Jack felt his feet leave the ground. He was being held, Chase’s arms under his knees and around his shoulders. He shivered, turning his face to press it against his shoulder. 

“Are you cold?” Chase asked, keeping his tone low. Jack didn’t answer. He couldn’t do much else than shiver. Was he cold? He was having trouble telling. Chase cursed softly under his breath, carrying him down a hallway.

“Bao,” Chase called, and a tiger appeared by his side, striding along with them. “Go prepare a warm bath and inform me when it is ready.”

The tiger sprung away as Chase entered Jack’s room, laying him down on the bed. He untied Jack’s sash, tugging it free, and grabbed a pillow. Lifting Jack’s legs, he elevated them on top of it. Then, with the back of his hand, he pressed it to Jack’s forehead.

“A bit clammy. Jack, listen to me.”

His hands were on Jack’s face again.

“I need you to answer some questions, alright? What’s your full name?”

It took Jack a minute to answer; his mouth felt as thought it’d been stuffed with cotton.

“J… Jackson Thomas Spicer.”

“Good. And your age?”

“F-fifteen…”

“Who am I?”

“Chase… Chase Young… M-my master.”

“Correct.”

“Jack?”

Jack winced at hearing Wuya’s voice. He then felt her hand brushing his hair back.

“What’s wrong with him? Chase, what the hell did you do?”

“I did not do this,” Chase said sharply. “We need to keep him awake; he’s in shock.”

“Math questions.”

“Jack, what’s 850 - 20?”

Jack, as strange as he felt, couldn’t help but scowl, his eyes finally meeting Chase’s.

“830. Don’t insult m-me, Chase; at least make them hard…”

Chase chuckled, lips quirking up. Wuya rolled her eyes.

“If he has the mental capacity to be snarky, he’ll be fine, Chase.”

She was brushing Jack’s hair off his forehead in a repetitive soothing motion. He let his eyes drift shut.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Chase ordered. “I need you to stay awake. 634 + 50 - 25?”

Jack forced his eyes open.

“… 659.”

“The square root of 2750?”

“52.5?”

“52.4, but that’s close enough.”

“Master, the bath is ready.”

Chase removed his hands from Jack’s face, turning to address his warrior.

“Thank you, Bao.”

Jack was scooped up again. He could get used to this, he couldn’t help but think. Without his armor on, Chase’s broad chest was quite comfortable, his shoulder a perfect resting place for Jack’s head. He could feel his muscles under his skin. He smelled awfully good. Like crushed pine needles and mountain air.

As they walked, Wuya started in on Chase. 

“I swear, if this was one of your stupid exercises-!”

“A man tried to murder him in Jiāyuán today,” Chase cut her off. Wuya stopped dead in the hallway for a moment before catching up again.

“Who was he? I’ll have him dead before dinner.”

“No need; Zhangwei handled him.”

“Damn, he gets to have all the fun… Will he be alright?”

“Jack will be fine.”

Only then did she leave.

They arrived in a huge bathroom. Jack blinked as he took in all the black marble, the tub that was sunk into the floor… Chase set him on his feet, removing Jack’s hanfu layer by layer. Jack only barely registered what was happening. He considered it hazily. On any other day, he’d be freaking out. 

He thanked the universe Chase had the decency to leave him in his underwear.

The water was warm. Not hot, not cold, just… Warm. A sigh of relief escaped Jack’s lips; the chill that had settled over him was fleeting. There was a bench built into the side of the tub where he sat, leaning against the side. Chase kneeled by the tub’s edge. No doubt staying for the worry that Jack might drown. Which was laughable to Jack but not at all unfounded.

“You did very well today, Jack,” Chase was saying. “You conducted yourself in action and speech that I would expect from my apprentice. You should be proud of yourself.”

“It wasn’t you they were trying to kill,” Jack finally managed to form a coherent thought and have it exit his mouth fully formed. “It was me. But why? I’m not that much of a threat.”

“Perhaps not now,” Chase partially agreed. “But you have already shown progress after a month. Imagine how much of a threat you’ll be after a year.”

“Eris saved me.”

“Yes, she did. You are fortunate she was with you. As soon as you are finished here, I want you to eat something.”

Right on cue, Jack’s stomach rumbled. True, they’d eaten a brief breakfast before leaving for the Land of Nowhere. But other than the… Plurp, was it? He hadn’t had anything else. He nodded.

Chase stood with a sigh.

“Then I want you to go to bed.”

“What? But it’s barely noon!” Jack exclaimed, looking up at Chase in disbelief.

“Nonetheless,” Chase insisted with a frown. “I want you to rest for at least an hour. Someone in Jiāyuán attempted to take your life today. That means I have much work to do…”

-oOo-

Under normal circumstances, Chase would’ve handled it all himself and done his own digging. But having an apprentice rewrote his own rules. With Jack fed and sent to bed with strict orders to stay in his room, Chase sent for Zhangwei. 

As he waited, he sifted through his notes and scrolls on the table. Where had he gone wrong? What other holes were there in his security, in his ranks?

When Zhangwei stepped out of the shadows, Chase couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. Anyone else would’ve missed the subtle details but him? He knew Zhangwei. Normally unruffled by even the most chaotic of events, his warrior seemed flustered. There was a slight blush high in his cheeks and one of his boots was unlaced.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“My Lord, with all due respect, your messengers should learn to knock.”

Chase couldn’t help but laugh.

“I am guessing you and Eris-?”

“It is not polite to speak of a lady’s affairs,” Zhangwei said smoothly. “Especially one that could curse both of us into next week.”

Chase nodded in agreement, still chuckling.

“You are correct, of course. Besides… We have more pressing matters to discuss.”

“The assassin. His name was Hugo Smith, a renegade soldier… Blood type A,” Zhangwei added after a pause, taking a moment to run his tongue over his teeth, tasting the kill. Chase snorted before his brow furrowed in thought.

“That other renegade… The one who gave us a forewarning. I wish to speak to her.”

“Yes, my Lord. Will that be all?”  
“Not quite,” Chase said, pacing the throne room. “We need to examine our inner-city security. There was obviously a breach that allowed that man to get far closer to Jack than we intended.”

“When did you start calling him Jack?” Zhangwei asked delicately, examining his nails. “I was under the impression you referred to him by his last name.”

Chase frowned.

“I refer to him as both. How many warriors are on duty in Jiāyuán?”

“You have five officials and five guards per official.”

“There’s only twenty-five warriors in the city?” Chase looked at Zhangwei with raised eyebrows. “I want that number doubled by sunset, on rotations throughout the streets. Our officials can handle themselves. Make sure the new guards never take the same rotation or route twice. If assailants are willing to threaten my apprentice, then my people must be protected and guard rounds cannot be predictable.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Chase leaned over his table, unrolling a scroll. Taking a quill, he dipped it in an ink well and scribbled down a quick note.

“What was the name of the young woman who came to warn us? Rosalina? Roselyn?”

“Rosemary, my Lord,” Zhangwei corrected. “Will you press her for information since the threat turned out to be very real?”

“Not quite what I had in mind… Here,” Chase rolled us the scroll and held it out to him. “Take this to Chenghu.”

He snapped his fingers. From the corners of the room, from behind pillars and out of shadows crept a multitude of jungle cats. Zhangwei counted twenty-five silently and nodded, accepting the scroll. 

“He will distribute the warriors. You will find and bring Rosemary to me.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

-oOo-

Rosemary had never had a day quite like this one before. It was late afternoon when she finally left the cobblestone roads for a dirt path that wound out of Jiāyuán. 

In her hand was a bag filled with tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, plums, and beans. She would buy herself meat but… She couldn’t bring herself to purchase the chicken carcasses available with the prospect of de-feathering and deboning it herself looming over her head.

Eventually she came across her home. It was a modest place, several rooms under one roof that held bunks. Group housing for the renegades. 

It really wasn’t that bad. They had modern plumbing, a bathhouse, a kitchen… Work to fill the day that no one quite enforced. Some of her colleagues scoffed at the prospect and lazed about in their bunks all day.

Rosemary knew better. For the past couple of months, she’d tended to the field she’d been assigned. Sure enough, when the time for harvest came, he field gleamed with golden stalks of week that swayed gently in the summer breeze. Working from dawn to dusk, she picked the grain by hand and took it to the mill to be ground into flour. As the one to grow the crop, she received not only payment for her labor but a small portion of the grain itself. 

Her money was carefully saved. Now she was in the month when she needed to clear her fields and prepare them for a winter crop. Surely, with another successful wheat harvest, she’d be able to purchase he own home. 

When Rosemary stepped into the kitchen, she almost dropped her bag. She’d nearly crashed into… The blood drained from her face as she found herself looking up at one of Chase Young’s warriors. The tall Chinese one with sharp, dark eyes.

She was so dead. Why had she even revealed the stupid murder plot to Chase Young? Now she was going to take the fall for everything!

“The Master summons your presence. Follow me.”

And he walked out. Did Rosemary have any other choice than to follow? She figured no.

The pair walked in silence along the dirt path, winding back the way Rosemary had just come. She trailed behind the warrior, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Damn, he was tall; he had to be at least a foot taller than Rosemary herself. 

He stole a backwards glance at her, sensing her fear and hesitation.

“Relax,” he rumbled as they reached Jiāyuán’s official headquarters. “The Master did not appear angry.”

“M-maybe not with you…” Rosemary squeaked. “I didn’t exactly make a good first impression.”

“Perhaps,” the warrior agreed. He took an offered stone from the town official, tucking it into a pocket. Rosemary had been in the Land of Nowhere long enough to recognize a teleport anchor point. The warrior reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder and warmth rushed to her face, he eyes flashing up to meet his.

They might’ve been dark. But there in those depths was an undeniable warmth. Framed by stray strands of black hair, Rosemary had to admit that this warrior, intimidating as he was, was also breathtaking.

“Do as he says. Only speak when spoken to. Understand?”

“Y… Yes, I understand.”

“Brace yourself.”

A very strange sensations washed over Rosemary. She felt the wind around them pick up and crackle with some kind of energy… Then they were gone. 

When the wind finally died down, she opened her eyes to look up at the warrior. He was looking at something beyond her and she turned. A sharp gasp escaped her and she took a step back. Her back hit the warrior’s chest. 

“Easy…” He muttered. His hands rested naturally on her waist to hold her steady, a warm but gentle feeling in the unfamiliar place. 

The circular room had a high ceiling that looked as if it were made of glass (Rosemary could see the afternoon sun above them) with pillars of marble holding it up. A mighty crimson throne sat against one of them, the walls made of stained glass in varying shades of blue and green, a large wooden table in the center of the room. The warlord himself stood behind it, wearing… Not the hanfu Rosemary had seen him wearing in Jiāyuán. Instead, he was wearing armor, a combination of traditional Chinese gear and modern plates she’d never seen before. He seemed to be occupied, skimming over the many scrolls scattered on the table. 

Dangerous golden eyes looked up. Rosemary bowed her head instantly, dropping her gaze, heart pounding. 

“Thank you, Zhangwei. That will be all.”

Rosemary heard the warrior (Zhangwei?) retreat. A door closed. Now she was alone with Chase Young. She dared not look at him, at the man who legitimately changed her entire life. She wondered if he would take it.

“You are afraid. Why?”

Rosemary flinched at his blunt question.

“I…” She cleared her throat but it did nothing to stopper the trembling in her voice. “My information was flawed. Y-you’re apprentice nearly paid for that… I… I am nobody. My life is inconsequential. I-I…”

“You fear that I will make an example of you and end your life due to your inaccurate warning.”

She nodded, still unable to look at him. 

“That is not my reason for summoning you.”

Her head jerked up at last and she yelped, falling backwards. She scrambled away, back from the man who’d somehow managed to put himself mere inches in front of her without making a sound. Her back eventually hit a pillar and she brought her arms up instinctively. Tremors wracked her frame. In those brief moments, she hadn’t seen Chase Young standing over her. 

There were a lot of things that surprised Rosemary since becoming a resident in the Land of Nowhere. But none shocked her as much as the warlord kneeling on one knee before her. There was so much she’d suspected him to be. Kind was not one of them.

“I wish to reward you for your help,” he said quietly and her anxiety began to slowly unravel. “But before I can… I must know why you chose to help me.”

And so, gathering every ounce of her meager courage, Rosemary started to speak. 

-oOo-

As it turned out, Chase had been right to send him to bed. Instead of resting for an hour, Jack passed out in bed, groaning and griping when Zhangwei dragged him out three hours later.

“You will not sleep tonight if you continue to sleep now,” Zhangwei lectured. “The Master has urgent business to discuss with you.”

“Right now?” Jack yawned, pulling on a tank top. Zhangwei nodded.

“Yes, I imagine it may have something to do with… What did the Master say… A robotics lab?”

He laughed when Jack nearly tripped over his feet in his excitement to get out the door, leaving him behind. Jack raced to the throne room, skidding in around a pillar.

“Chase!”

“Don’t yell, Spicer, I’m right here.”

Indeed, he was. Chase was sitting at the table, writing in a scroll. A young lioness was curled up on top of his feet, snoozing, one of her ears flicking.

“Zhangwei said something about my lab?”

The corner of Chase’s lips quirked up. He pulled over a scroll of paper and unrolled it.

“According to our contract, I owe you a robotics lab here in the citadel, correct?”

“Yeah, I just- I didn’t think-!”

“That I would stay true to my word?”

Jack, formerly terrified at the very idea of accusing Chase of being a liar, hesitated before nodding. Chase inclined his head. 

“Understandable. I am not always trustworthy. That is what makes me a worthy Heylin Warrior. You, too, will eventually learn who to lie to and who is worthy of your truth. However, under these circumstances- the ones in which you find yourself my apprentice- I intend to keep my promises to you.”

Jack half-laughed. Then he held his fist aloft, the pinky finger extended.

“Pinky-promise?”

Chase’s eyebrow arched.

“And what, pray tell, is a ‘pinky-promise’?”

“It’s actually a fascinating story,” Jack said, hand faltering slightly. “Tubbimura told me it came from Japan where it’s called ‘yubikiri’ which means-!” 

“‘Finger cut-off’,” Chase interrupted him. Jack grinned, nodding.

“Exactly! In Japan, if you break a pinky-promise, you have to cut off your pinky finger. There’s more to the original saying but I can’t remember all of it. Something about swallowing needles…? I don’t know, but I do know it’s considered a serious bind of trust.”

“I see,” Chase snorted softly. He rolled up the scroll, deciding to indulge his apprentice’s quirky whim, even if it was a bit ridiculous to take such a thing so seriously. “I suppose, if it helps you believe I will keep my promises, then I see no harm in a pinky-promise.”

He held out his gloved fist, pinky extended. Jack linked his with Chase’s, face breaking into a wide, goofy grin.

“Awesome! So when do we get my stuff?”

“First, let me show you where it will be.”

As they walked, the lioness followed at Chase’s feet, almost pressed right against his leg. Jack watched in interest, following on her other side. He’d never seen a lioness that young in the citadel before. 

When they finally arrived, Chase unlocked and pushed open a door, stepping aside. He gestured, and Jack glanced at him before entering. It was a large room with small windows along the top of the far wall. It was empty but… There was a hum in the air. Something Jack could sense but couldn’t see. He turned to look at Chase, the question on his lips. Chase, with a smirk, beat him to it.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” He asked, and when Jack nodded, he continued. “What you’re feeling is Heylin Magic. There’s remnants of it from what the room was used for before now.”

“What was it used for?”

“It was one of my rooms.”

Wuya had arrived. She leaned against the doorway, hand on her hip.

“How’s your head?”

“I’m fine, Wuya.”

“Oh, sure… Teenagers who almost get stabbed are fine.”

Jack rolled his eyes, holding his arms out.

“Look at me; I’m completely unscathed.”

Wuya eyed him critically for a moment longer before sighing.

“Chase said you needed a lab close to your room with a high concentration of Heylin Magic particles. Before today, I used this space for experimental spells.”

Jack smirked lightly.

“So he kicked you out and gave me the room? Looks like Chase has a favorite gueeest,” he sang, “and it’s not youuu.”

“Oh, please,” Wuya scoffed. “The only reason why you’re getting this room is because you can’t produce Heylin Magic without a source yet.”

“Hold the phone, I thought this room was supposed to be my lab,” Jack said slowly, frowning. “My robotics lab. What does magic have to do with anything?”

“If you look around long enough, you’ll notice there are no electrical outlets. As Heylin Magic is, in fact, part of your training, I will be starting you with the basics by helping you enable your machines to run off magic,” Chase paused to watch Jack practically vibrate with excitement before continuing. “That’s why I picked this room; the heavy presence of magic already permeating the air will make the process easier on you as a beginner.”

“Holy shit… Holy shit! This is awesome! It’s gonna be so awesome! When can we start?”

“We will work on moving and enchanting and setting up your lab during your free time on the weekends. We start tomorrow.”

“Yeeesss!” Jack screeched victoriously, arms in the air. Wuya winced.

“Great,” she sighed. “Now those damn robots will be all over the place… Wait. Please, tell me you didn’t make another one…”

Her eyes had fallen on Chase’s hand, which was resting atop the lioness’ head. He rubbed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, pushing up into his hand.

“The last I checked, Wuya, you were my guest, not my mother. Besides, I needed a new escort for Jack.”

“What about Zhangwei?” Jack asked, looking between Chase and the lioness. “He’s great! And I just got used to him!”

“Zhangwei has other duties besides protecting you,” Chase said smoothly. “He’s still assigned to you. Just not exclusively. There are moments I need him for more delicate operations. No, this lioness will do nicely when he is unavailable.”

Now, dinner.”

Jack followed Chase from his future lab, babbling away to him and Wuya, sharing his plans. When they made it to the dining room, Chase addressed the lioness.

“Rosemary, your room will be across the hall from Jack’s. You may go settle in now if you wish. I expect you back in the dining room in one hour.”

The lioness nodded. She rubbed against his leg languidly one more time before bounding off, tripping over her paws. Chase shook his head with a private smile; it always took new warriors a while to adjust to having four legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that Rosemary will be appearing often in this story, as will Eris and Zhangwei.  
Hope y'all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Too Much, Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. I know it's been a while. I've been processing some things and they all found their way into this chapter. I hope y'all find it compelling.

Chase, in all his years of knowing Jack, had only stepped into his robotics laboratory a small handful of times. It was a dark, messy place, the scent of motor oil hanging heavily in the air. It didn’t appeal to Chase at all. But as he watched Jack interact with the space, he couldn’t help but wonder why he’d never noticed the boy’s raw talent. 

He brushed his fingertips over the bronze edge of a JackBot. It was impressive to Chase; he had no talent in technology whatsoever, never mind robotics. This particular bot he knew responded to vocal orders, flew, attacked moving targets, even developed a discernible personality. And that had been when Jack was only 13. How long had he been building robots? When did it all start? Why?

He stole a glance at Jack. He was stashing tools in the boxes Chase had provided. A boy of Jack’s knowledge and skill could quite easily excel in medical robotics, military weaponry, aerospace engineering… Why world domination?

The basement door was slightly ajar.

“I’m going to secure the perimeter.”

Jack blinked, looking up from his computer monitor.

“You think it’s necessary?”

“After the attempt on your life in Jiāyuán?” Chase pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, I consider it highly necessary.”

“Suit yourself,” Jack said with a shrug. “Just don’t break anything. And stay out of sight; I don’t wanna have to explain a Heylin Warlord to my parents if they’re home.”

“I assure you, Jack,” Chase scoffed lightly. “I will be pleasantly subtle.” 

He left the basement. 

The house was big. Big, dark, and above all, eerily quiet. As Chase crept down the hallways, he found valuable antiques on display around every corner. The theme was Chinese modern, lots of red, gold, and black on a backsplash of white. It struck Chase that the house felt less like a home and more like a museum as meticulous as it was. 

His eye caught the silver name plate on a door. Jack’s Room. Curiosity overrode his respect for the privacy of others and he let his hand fall on the curled golden handle. The cold metal gave way and the door swung open. Chase stepped inside and paused, frowning. He checked the name plate on the door again. Yes… It said Jack. But the room itself didn’t look like a place Jack Spicer would live.

The sheets were white with an ornate gold and red duvet, pristinely made up. So pristine, it looked as if no one had ever slept in it. Right under the large window was a sleek desk. Chase ran his finger across the surface to find a thin layer of dust. Opening the chest of drawers, he found nothing. The teak wardrobe had roses carved on it. When opened, the corners of Chase’s lips quirked up; the articles of clothing within ranged from dark gray to charcoal to pitch black with the occasional flash of red. That looked much more like Jack.

The decor looked like the rest of the house. If not for the contents of the wardrobe, Chase would’ve concluded that no one used the room. This couldn’t be right. Where was Jack’s real room?

He left the pristine room with a cold feeling curling in the pit of his stomach. He started scouring the house, this time with more purpose. Eventually he found a living room. The slate gray couch was L-shaped, the coffee table made of glass, the plasma TV mounted on the wall at least fifty inches across. What did Jack’s parents do to afford such a place? His eyes fell on a framed photo on one of the glass shelves.

The photo contained three people, two adults and a child. The woman’s dazzling smile and sparkling eyes were framed by waves of platinum blonde hair and a string of pearls graced her neck. Her husband had dark hair and a mustache. Chase recognized the brand of suit he wore; it was incredibly high-end. His hand was on the shoulder of a boy around the age of… 10, Chase guessed.

Jack looked younger than the first time they’d met. His hair wasn’t fiery red but white, colorless, and combed to the side. He was wearing a turquoise button-down and slacks, something Chase knew Jack hadn’t picked for himself. He wasn’t looking at the camera. His eyes glanced off to the side, his mouth set in a thin line, giving the impression that he didn’t want to be there. Chase could hardly blame him.

Now one question remained, nagging his mind. Where were Jack’s parents?

He looked around the living room again, drifting to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. Inside were a couple of take-out containers, a pizza box, some soda… Chase closed the fridge again, the cold feeling in his stomach now churning.

They weren’t there. 

When Chase arrived back in the lab, Jack was taping up the last box.

“Okay,” he said, taking a step back with a satisfied grin. “Now we just need the Changing Chopsticks.”

“Spicer, where are your parents?”

Jack froze where he stood. Red eyes widened a fraction. He opened his mouth and closed it again, considering what to say and how to say it.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I think I phrased that perfectly clear,” Chase said quietly. “You are fifteen years old, far from being an adult. Where are your parents?”

“Um… Probably at work,” Jack said slowly. The shock that might’ve shown on his face a moment prior melted away as he shrugged. “It’s the middle of the day so where else would they be?”

“How often are they home?”

“Often enough.”

“Spicer…”

Jack shifted uncomfortably at the warning tone in his master’s voice, avoiding the unblinking gaze.

“On the weekends usually. Not always. They wire money to my account so I can get food and they call at least once a week.” 

“They would notice if you were absent, wouldn’t they?”

Jack hesitated. He fidgeted. 

“They haven’t yet.”

“Jack, it’s been two months.”

A silence fell between them. Jack bent to lift a box, hands trembling.

“Yeah, I know. Let’s get these out of here.”

Chase wisely decided he’d pried enough. Dropping the subject, he turned and gestured for Jack to follow. 

“My warriors will handle the boxes. Come. It’s time for dinner.”

-oOo-

After suffering thought a silent dinner, Jack went to bed early, stuttering about a headache. It was only a partial lie; his head really did hurt. However, his reasons for hitting the hay at 7 PM (early even for normal people but especially for him) was due to something else entirely. 

“We do not have to do so now, Jack. But eventually we must address your parents’ blatant neglect.”

Neglect. The word caught Jack off-guard, making him balk it back at Chase over his bowl of wonton soup, a defensive echo. The term seemed a bit shrill, a bit… Inaccurate. Surely, he reflected as he walked the citadel halls back to his room, his parents didn’t neglect him. It’s not like he went hungry. He had a warm, comfortable place to sleep. He even received lavish gifts on his birthday and Christmas. That didn’t translate to neglect in Jack’s book. 

Head spinning, he pushed open the door to his room. Without even bothering to get undressed, he flopped down on the bed, face buried in his pillow. He clung to it. 

Chase’s words replayed over and over again in his mind.

_“Where are your parents?”_

_“Jack, it’s been two months.”_

Jack vaguely knew the answer to the query of where his parents were. Maximus and Deborah Spicer were on some business trip out of the country, somewhere in Europe if he remembered the few phone calls correctly. That was the norm. It was weirder when they were home. In fact, it was volatile. Jack was their strange, wayward child who wouldn’t comply to the set of molds they’d provided. 

Harvard, Yale, medical school, a socialite wife, a couple of kids… None of them appealed to Jack, who found those sparkling dreams shallow and dry. He was seeking something so much bigger.

Something like an apprenticeship to Chase Young.

Jack never begged his parents to come home for the sake of avoiding such conversations. They always left him with an inexplicable heaviness in his chest with handfuls of painful expectations that he couldn’t possibly hold up. 

Trying to talk about his own dreams was… Fruitless and discouraging. His mother especially had this soft sound of dismissal, a “tch” that derailed his hopes of being taken seriously on that given day. Then came the conversations of what he should be doing with his life…

_“You should be building muscle; girls like a big, strong man.”_

_“You spend all your time locked up in that filthy lab. That’s why you’re sick all the time.”_

_“Build medical bots! Worm bots and cheer bots and all that might be fun but you won’t make any money with them!”_

_“Go change clothes.”_

_“Take off your make-up.”_

_“Don’t slouch.”_

_“Smile!”_

_“I don’t like that color; it does nothing for you.”_

_“Let someone else talk.”_

Sluggishly, Jack wondered why he even bothered to try at all. He turned and curled up towards the wall, vision blurring. 

Whatever. He didn’t care. 

He repeated that lie, turning it over and over in his head. The minutes wore on, an hour passing until, finally, exhaustion won out. His tired brain had only enough energy for one more thought…

Somehow, Jack managed to be too much and not enough. And that’s all he’d ever be. 

-oOo-

When Jack said he was going to bed, Chase didn’t expect him to actually do so. He half expected his young apprentice to immediately start putting his lab together with the dozens of boxes they’d retrieved. After all, before the apprenticeship, Jack’s entire passion was devoted to robotics. 

So when Chase cracked his door open, he was surprised to find Jack fast asleep, snoring lightly. He pushed the door open fully, flooding the room with light and stepping inside. When he moved closer, he realized Jack was still fully dressed. Even down to his shoes. Chase frowned. Didn’t the boy have any decorum?

Carefully, Chase slipped Jack’s boots off his feet, resting them on the floor beside the bed. He was still wearing his goggles. Could Chase get away with it? Just how heavy of a sleeper was he? Jack snored on and the corner of Chase’s lips quirked up. Apparently, a very heavy sleeper; he had yet to disturb him. Slipping two fingers under under the strap, he removed the goggles, tousling Jack’s hair further. Without putting much thought into it, he smoothed down the bright tresses again.

Depositing the goggles on the beside table, Chase left the room, closing the door soundlessly. He felt another presence with him and smirked.

“If you have something to say, Rosemary, standing there in silence will not change anything.”

Chase turned to see his newest warrior standing in the doorway of her room, face flushed at being caught. She cleared her throat.

“Is… Is Master Jack alright? I know it’s not my place to pry but…”

“You’re right,” Chase said smoothly, crossing his arms. “It’s not.” 

Rosemary winced, bowing her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“He will be fine. Eventually. All things are in their own time. Until that time, stay with him. If he becomes distraught to the point of worry, come find me. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes, my lord. Crystal clear.”

Chase pushed open Jack’s door again wordlessly, holding it open for her. She slipped inside. The last thing Chase saw before he shut the door again was a young lioness curling up at the foot of Jack’s bed.

Chase released a sigh, brushing his hair back off his face. He knew with certainty that Jack was anything but alright. He’d seen this sort of upheaval before. He’d seen it in himself although that’d been centuries before he’d even met Jack. Yes, it would be a long time before he was, by emotional standards at least, alright.

Oh, Jack could have his time to process circumstances, of course. But Chase knew better than to give him more than a few days lest he sink into absolute despair and waste away. He couldn’t have that.

He made his way back down the hallway, mentally steeling himself for the days to come. Having an apprentice had suddenly become a far more tasking responsibility.

-oOo-

Omi was convinced he was doing the right thing. For one, he was a Xiaolin monk who should embody all things good. Therefore, caring for the well-being of someone else was a given. Even when that someone was his enemy. No, especially when someone was his enemy. At least, that’s what he told himself as he knocked on the great stone wall that served as the front door to Chase Young’s citadel. It was the middle of the afternoon after training, the Golden Tiger Claws donning his right hand. 

The imposing facade didn’t budge in the least and Omi frowned. Instead, a hole in the wall opened up, an eyeball on a slimy purple extension slithering out. He shuddered as it blinked at him.

“What do you want, young monk?”  
Chase’s voice hissed out of it. It was clear to Omi that he was likely lucky to not be face-to-face with the warlord; he didn’t seem to be in a particularly good mood. Nevertheless, despite Chase’s many unpredictable moods, he was determined to complete the task he’d charged himself.

“I am here to inquire about the well-being of Jack Spicer.”

Silence on the other end. It was a minute or so before Chase answered and when he did, his voice had dropped to almost a whisper.

“And just why would you be concerned about the well-being of my apprentice?”

“Because… We are… Friends?”

He must’ve sounded unconvincing because Chase started laughing. It wasn’t an amused one; instead it was dark, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Omi frowned. Why was it so hard to believe he considered Jack a friend?

“Friendship is not what brought you here.”

Omi jumped a foot in the air and spun around. Chase Young was standing behind him. He wanted to punch the smug smile right off his face. Instead, he straightened up.

“Why else would I be here if not in concern for Jack?”

“There are plenty of reasons as to why,” Chase said smoothly, raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps you are seeking information, which Jack seems to have a monopoly on. Maybe you are looking for a punching bag or someone to tease—“

“I would never—“ Omi spluttered only to have Chase cut him off again.

“Or perhaps you are only here due to a level of obligation. Because you felt bad.”

Whatever Omi had been about to say died on his tongue. His mouth shut with a snap. A nasty smirk unrolled on Chase’s face.

“Ah, yes. The Xiaolin way. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. For your information, young monk, Jack’s well-being is… Oh, what is it you children say… None of your business.”

Omi’s face burned.

“W-why do you call him Jack?”

Chase raised an eyebrow.

“I believe that’s his name, is it not?”

“You have never referred to him as Jack before now,” Omi pointed out, brow furrowed. 

“Circumstances have changed.”

“Yes, well, if I may be franklin, that is the pot calling the teapot blue because you have treated Jack worse than I ever have and in the end, your actions overpower your words!”

It took Chase a minute or two to work out exactly what Omi had just said. When he did, his eyes narrowed. 

“Let me make this perfectly clear: Jack Spicer is my apprentice. That means I am responsible for him and his actions reflect upon me. It also means that I may refer to him however I please and that you are— once again— sticking your nose into where it ought not to go.”

Omi yelped as Chase gripped the back of his collar and picked him up, walking him away from his front door. Once he deemed the distance far enough, he dropped him again. 

“Now, leave. You are being an insufferable pest.”

With a soft “hmph”, Omi activated his Golden Tiger Claws and ripped a hole in the fabric of space, stepping through. 

When the hole closed up again, Chase rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He hadn’t expected one of the monks on his doorstep while his apprentice was still emotionally compromised.

When Jack had shown up to breakfast that morning, Chase had taken one look at him and ordered him to go back to bed. The boy had dark shadows under his eyes, dead on his feet.

_“You have three days, Jack. Rest. Process. Then we will continue training.”_

“I’m going soft…” Chase mused to himself as he retreated back inside his citadel. 

-oOo-

Jack didn’t show up to breakfast the next morning. In fact, he didn’t emerge from his room until dinner. He ate his meal quietly, answering Chase’s gentle probing with one-word answers. Then took drank the medicinal tea Chase insisted he drink before retreating again. 

Rosemary was his constant companion, staying with Jack around the clock. She napped at the end of the bed in lion form, sitting by the window and batting playfully at the glass when a bird went by, curling up around his feet when he managed to move from the bed to his desk. On Chase’s orders, when mid-morning came, she prepared and brought food to him. A couple of times when Chase walked by the room, he could hear them talking quietly. About what, he didn’t know. He wouldn’t pry.

After three days of this, Chase checked the clock on the wall. Five minutes past. He sighed, setting his spoon down on the table and dabbing his mouth with a cloth napkin.

“Rosemary.”

He spoke aloud to the empty dining room and not two minutes later, the young lioness came tumbling into the room. She shifted before him, her tousled curls forming a wild halo about her head.

“Yes, my lord?” She asked on bended knee.

“Where is my apprentice this morning?”

“In bed, my lord.”

“And you didn’t think to wake him? I believe I was quite clear that yesterday was his last day to mope. He was supposed to join me for breakfast five minutes ago.”

“I-I tried, my lord. But you see… He wouldn’t get up.”

By the time Rosemary finished her sentence, Chase had already stood and crossed the room in quick strides, breezing past her. He turned down the halls. She followed closely. When he stopped outside Jack’s door, he held out an arm so she’d also stop. He turned his head towards her.

“Go prepare some food for Jack. Something light on the stomach would be preferable.” 

“Yes, my lord.”

Rosemary conveniently out of the way, Chase rapped his knuckles sharply on the door.

“Spicer? Time to get up.”

No answer.

Gritting his teeth, he knocked again.

“If you’re not out here in ten seconds, I’ll feed you to a panther of your choice.”

Again, Jack made neither screech nor whimper and this time, despite his irritation, alarm bells went off in Chase’s head. He pushed the door open.

Jack was a ball of blankets in the dark room. He was curled up tight, so tight he looked twice as small as he normally did. A tuft of red hair clued Chase in that the bundle was indeed Jack. 

Hands on hips, he cleared his throat.

“Get up, Spicer.”

A whine escaped the blankets, so soft Chase might’ve missed it if not for his advanced hearing. He placed a hand on what he was sure was Jack’s shoulder and gave it a good shake.

“Mm… No…” Jack moaned quietly, curling in tighter upon himself. 

“You cannot waste away in here, despite your obvious wishes to do so. Sit up at least.”

“Leave m’alone…”

At this, Chase scowled. This had gone on long enough. 

“Fine.”

Grabbing a handful of blankets, he yanked hard. 

The blankets came clean off and Jack yelped, uncoiling from his protective ball and shooting up in bed. He was still in his jeans and hoodie from the day before, eyes red around the rims and liner smeared down his cheeks. His hair stuck up in the back and Chase was instantly reminded of a flustered rooster. 

“Wha-? Chase!”

Jaw clenched, Chase looped an arm under Jack’s knees, the other around his shoulder, hoisting him up with little to no effort. Jack flailed.

“What’re you doing?!”

Chase said nothing. Instead, he carried Jack to the bathroom.

Jack’s private bathroom was connected to his room. Besides the toilet and sink and cabinets for toiletries, there was a sizable tub make of smooth rock. There were strange buttons on the wall beside it, each one doing something wildly different. The first time Jack bathed in there, he’d been completely enraptured and driven by curiosity, eventually filling the tub with scented bubbles and turning on the shower. That had taken him completely off guard. It was an utter mystery to Jack as to how the tub was always warm and filled with water. 

Chase, however, knew it was tapped to a natural hot spring, the tub itself under a self-cleansing spell. All the baths in the citadel were that way. 

So it was already filled with warm, steaming water when they arrived.

“Chase, I swear if you don’t put me do-!”

And he did, dropping a fully-clothed Jack into the tub. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, soaking Chase’s feet. But he couldn’t care less. Instead, he crossed his arms as Jack gasped and spluttered, sitting up and pushing his hair frantically out of his eyes.

“What the fuck, Chase?!”

“Why are you here?”

Panting, Jack furrowed his brow at Chase.

“W-what do you mean? You put me in this damn tub!”

Chase rolled his eyes.

“Why are you here in my home, Jack? Why do you sleep, eat, and spend all your time here?”

“You invited me! Remember?”

“You’re here because you’re my apprentice,” Chase growled. “You know damn well I don’t give out second chances and you’re currently wasting yours. Now, what have you done for the past three days?”

Jack swallowed. He looked away, hands curling on the edges of the tub, panting still.

“Well?” Chase probed, glaring. “I expect an answer when I ask a question.”

“I-I…” Jack swallowed again, blinking furiously. “Nothing…” He finally mumbled.

“Speak up.”

“Nothing, alright? I’ve done nothing!” Jack finally snapped.

Quick as lightning, Chase’s hand snaked out, grabbing the front of Jack’s hoodie and wrenching him out of the tub, pulling a yelp from him.

“Get changed. You have ten minutes to meet me in the training hall. And if you’re not there, Spicer, there’s not a god in existence who will save you. Now, move it.”

-oOo-

Jack arrived in the training hall panting. He was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, hair still wet and plastered to his forehead, one boot untied. Chase, who was waiting with his arms crossed, scowled.

“Either finish tying your boots or take them off; the last thing you need is a broken ankle.”

Jack ripped his boots off. He fought better without them anyway as clunky as they were. He tossed them aside.

“Get your staff,” Chase ordered. Jack blinked, opening his mouth and closing it again as a staff materialized in Chase’s hands.

“What about breakfast?”

“If you wanted breakfast, you would’ve been up when breakfast was being served.”

Yeah. Chase was pissed. Jack could hear it in his tone, in the bite of it… He swallowed and hurried over to the wall where the weapons were hanging. His fingers itched as he passed over swords and bows and axes, instead retrieving his staff. This particular staff was slightly shorter than the others, easier to handle. In fact, Chase had it made specifically for Jack, making sure it suited his smaller stature. 

His fingers wrapped around it and he couldn’t help with small smile that snuck onto his face. This was his. No one else’s. A gift of practicality from Chase to him. Jack returned to him, poised to fight.

“Find your center first. Stretch. An injured apprentice is a useless one.”

Nodding, Jack closed his eyes, taking a moment to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply, willing his heart rate to calm. His head was in absolute turmoil, a thousand questions spinning through it at once.

“You are thinking too hard,” Chase’s voice cut through the room, sharp as a tack. “Clear your mind.”

“I’m trying,” Jack snapped irritably.

“Trying is not good enough,” Chase shot back. “Stop trying, start doing. Ready yourself.”

Clenching his jaw, Jack opened his eyes and shifted into a fighting stance, raising his staff.

_Clack!_

Jack blocked the first blow with ease. Then the second. Then the third. A couple of months as Chase’s apprentice had made him at least competent at handling this. He blew out his breath slowly as he made his first strike.

_Clack!_

Chase blocked, then jabbed. Jack jumped back.

“Good,” Chase grunted. “You improve every day you practice.”

Jack almost missed the next swing. He blocked it, leaping back again. His heart had flummoxed against his ribcage at the complement; he hadn’t expected praise.

He blocked another blow.

“Land a strike, Spicer, I know you can.”

Jack’s hands shook. Could he? He’d never managed it before. Oh, sure, he’d come close on several occasions but… Chase was too fast for him, too advanced. And Jack was just… He…

He swung.

He was never enough.

_Clack!_

“Oomph!” All the air left Jack’s lungs as Chase followed up his block with a swift kick to the stomach. His knees hit the ground hard and bent over, curling in upon himself. The stone tiles before him blurred.

Chase brought the staff down hard on the floor beside him and he gasped, head shooting up. Getting on one knee before him, Chase grabbed a handful of Jack’s shirt, eyes flashing.

“You listen here, Jack Spicer,” he growled. “If you are not trying your absolute best, then not only are you wasting my time, you’re wasting your potential. I have seen you fall repeatedly only to get right back up again, create sentient beings from scrap metal. How dare you lie around and pretend you are nothing. Now _stand up!”_

Jack scrambled to find his feet as Chase yanked up hard, standing again. He released him. Eyes burning, Jack pressed the sleeve of his shirt against his eyes, trying to stopper the tears. He sniffled, bowing his head. Chase sighed.

“I know you are hurting,” he said, voice lower than before. “But this pain can have purpose. Channel it into your training. Use it to fuel your practices. If you do that, you can accomplish whatever you set your mind to. And if, for some innate reason, you can’t, I will not abandon you the way your parents did. I swear it.”

Something snapped. Normally Jack would be able to hold back how upset he really was, able to suppress it… But something in Chase’s voice, a tone, a meaning, completely unraveled him. In nuclear time, Jack went from being his normal level of upset to being very vocally distraught.

When he opened his mouth to tell Chase not to bother, he didn’t need him (a villain needs no one, right?), a sob fell out. Then a wail. Chase’s expression softened as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Then he found his arms full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for the story to go this direction.  
This chapter was difficult to write.  
I hope y'all enjoyed reading it though. I don't know when I'll update Wild but I'm hoping it won't take months this time. Stay tuned on my tumblr under the same username for updates.  
Thanks,  
P3ac3fulFor3st


	8. The Nature of Magic

After sobbing for what felt like an eternity, Jack finally stabilized enough to let Chase lead him to the dining room, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Although a simple gesture, the firm grip on his bicep and the pressure of Chase’s arm was keeping Jack tethered to the earth. Without it, he might’ve fallen upwards into the sky, gravity be damned.

“Sit,” Chase ordered. “Eat.”

There was no room for argument in the tone he used and Jack slumped into his seat at the table. His seat. It was funny, he thought distantly, that he had a spot at Chase’s table. There were several dishes laid out before him. The largest was a bowl of thin noodles, strips of beef, bok choy, and green onions swimming in dark broth. Steam rose and curled under Jack’s nose, the smell rich and enticing. There was a smaller plate beside the bowl with eggplant cooked in brown sauce and garlic. Then another plate with cubes of mango, a tiny fruit fork laid on its edge. Finally, the customary cup of tea. Definitely jasmine green. He knew purely by the smell.

He chanced a glance at Chase. Did he really expect him to eat all this? He couldn’t feel less hungry at this point, his stomach full of lead. Sniffling, he picked up the spoon, dipping it down into the soup broth. After the initial spoonful, the second one came quickly; it warmed him all the way down. He didn’t speak. He just ate. As he ate, the fist around his heart loosened. He began to feel lighter. 

Jack guessed he had been hungry. He just hadn’t realized it.

“We need to talk about this, Jack.”

He froze, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, holding dangling noodles.

“Do… Do we have to?”

“I’m afraid so,” Chase said quietly. “In order to understand what you need as my apprentice, I need to know where you are lacking.”

Jack slumped, slurping up his noodles. He took a sip of tea. He was right, it was jasmine green. With honey. He looked down into the cup, swirling the contents. 

“Why does it even matter?” Jack muttered, bitter as the dredges of leaves in his tea. “I mean… You give me what I need already. So why do we need to talk about it?”

"Because I cannot help you heal if I don't know what is hurting you."

Jack stirred what was left of his beef noodle soup with his chopsticks, contemplating the truth of those words.

He cleared his throat.

“Well, um…”

And then it was pure word vomit. Everything came out. The way his parents were gone for months at a time on business trips, the heavy expectations placed on his shoulders, the lack of validation… Everything.

Chase didn’t breathe a word the entire time. His hands were folded, elbows on the table, listening intently. When Jack ran out of steam, he was crying again. He scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve.

“It’s all clear now,” Chase uttered. At the questioning sniffle from Jack, Chase sat up straight once again, handing Jack a napkin. “Clean yourself up. It is clear to me now that you did not receive the love you needed from your parents. It explains why you were drawn to darkness at a young age, why you sought to destroy… You were and are still angry.”

Something you need to understand is that you did what you needed to do to survive. You were not spoon-fed love, so you learned to lick it off of knives. I bring this up because— and I mean this seriously, Jack— no more. Seeking out love and validation in reckless way is no longer a choice.”

At Jack’s wide-eyed stare, Chase sighed. 

“Do you remember what I told you before I threw you off the mountain?”

“T-trust me?”

“Yes. Do you remember anything else?”

“Um…” Jack wracked his brains. That moment felt so long ago, yet the terror of his legs dangling 100 feet above the forest still fresh in his memory. He shivered. “‘Trust is a… A two-way street’?”

“‘When you come to trust me’,” Chase reminded him, “‘you will earn my trust in return’.”

“So… What y-you’re saying in… The only place I need to seek validation from is you?”

“Are you not my apprentice?” Chase asked, inclining his head. He stood from the table. “Did I not sign a contract with you? A contract that put you under my standards?”

“I…”

Chase was standing right beside his chair. Jack refused to look up at him, his hand shaking around his chopsticks.

“Did those standards not include your utmost honesty with me?”

Jack swallowed at the lump in his throat. He was so sick of crying. But damn, if Chase wasn’t absolutely right. He forced himself to look up at Chase, jaw set. 

“You are my master. If I need validation, I will seek it from you.” 

A smile curled Chase’s lips.

“Good. Your honesty today pleases me.”

“You, um, kinda pried it from me,” Jack pointed out lamely. Chase snorted.

“Perhaps. Nonetheless, I am proud of the progress you’ve made. Now, I want you to finish your meal then take a shower. When you are done, I will meet you in the library. I have some assigned reading for you to do.” 

-oOo-

Chase’s words still spinning in Jack’s mind the next morning, he launched right back into training. Despite his emotional upheaval and losing almost a week of training, his body remembered what it needed to do. He took the morning jog a bit slower than usual but he found the stamina he’d been building carried him through. When his muscles groaned at the normal exercises, a little stretching helped remind I’m that, yes, he could bend that way.

Being a bit out of practice also meant Jack sometimes forgot to duck when sparring.

“Stop your squirming, Jack,” Zhangwei huffed, Jack flinching away with a hiss. The warrior rolled his eyes, pressing a rubbing alcohol-soaked cotton ball to the cut on his eyebrow.

“It’s not my fault Chase has ridiculous reflexes! Ow!”

Having to relearn a couple of things didn’t bother Jack. In fact, he welcomed the training wholeheartedly; the aching muscles and new books on the history of martial arts Chase assigned him to keep him busy. It was at night, when his mind and body weren’t occupied, that the thoughts started creeping back in. Admitting aloud that his home life had been less than ideal seemed to have opened a dam of sorts. Jack couldn’t stop the waves from washing over him nor the tears from spilling out. Sometimes, when he failed to keep the bubble in his chest contained, he sobbed, clutching his blankets tightly. In those moments, Rosemary would move from her place at the foot of the bed to curl up with him. It meant the world to Jack. He’d cling to her warmth, face buried in fur, the soft growling (lions couldn’t purr, go figure) grounding him until he fell asleep. 

She’d become very protective of Jack, despite her only being a few years older than him. Everywhere he went, there was Rosemary on his tail, bumping against his leg, curling up on his feet. He found the affection… Strange. Likely because he wasn’t ever the type of person to receive affection. 

Which is why Eris threw him for a complete loop. The witch took a shining to Jack, her smile warm whenever she greeted him. She started frequenting the citadel, apparently invited to teach Jack the nature of magic. Why Chase chose Eris over Wuya for this job had the latter witch seething for a solid week: he didn’t trust her. 

“You will likely teach him to be deceitful and a damn nuisance, Wuya, and I don’t need a clone of you running around my home. One is enough.”

Oh, yeah. Wuya was furious. 

“Y-you… Absolute asinine headdress!”

Jack choked on his water, barely keeping himself from spraying her with it. Rosemary lifted her head with a soft growl, wakened from her light nap. Chase raised an eyebrow.

“W-Wuya!” He spluttered, wiping his mouth on his arm.

“Oh, can it, Jack!” She hissed, pushing back from the table. “Chase, you have your head so far up your ass, you can’t see I’m obviously the best choice to teach him Heylin Magic!”

“And who said I was going to have Spicer learn only Heylin Magic?” He asked pointedly. At this, Wuya opened and closed her mouth several times, seemingly at a loss for words. She found them quickly.

“What- you- you’re not teaching him Heylin Magic?” 

“What else would I learn?” Jack asked curiously, looking between Chase and Wuya. Chase finally set down his cup of tea to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We will be teaching him Heylin Magic. But that is not where we will be starting. Wuya, if you would be so kind as to tell Jack the nature of Heylin Magic.”

“It’s… One of the world’s most unpredictable sources of magic,” Wuya huffed, arms crossed. “It’s difficult to control, wild in nature.”

“Which is why Heylin Magic will not be a good foundation for Jack,” Chase pointed out. “He will be learning a neutral form of magic, something easier to control. Something that Eris is highly qualified to teach.”

“But--”

“No,” Chase commanded, finally standing himself. Wuya looked away. “Eris will be teaching Jack the basics. This conversation is over.”

Wuya seethed, fists clenched.

“Fine.”

She stormed from the room, muttering darkly. Jack flinched when she slammed the door, his hand stroking Rosemary’s ears on its own accord. HE was going to be learning different types of magic? He hadn’t known that. He opened his mouth and looked to Chase, ready to ask the question on his tongue… Then fell silent at the slight shake of Chase’s head. 

“My reasons for not immersing you immediately in Heylin Magic are my own, Jack.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack muttered, returning to his food.

The magic lessons were… Interesting. Jack had expected Eris and quite possibly Chase to oversee it. Instead, as he stood in the middle of what would soon be his robotics lab with a glowing seal beneath his feet, Zhangwei hovered by the door, Chase leaned against the wall, and Rosemary sat at his feet. He felt like he had an audience and his hands shook with nerves. 

“Ignore them, Jack,” Eric soothed, redirecting his attention back to her snapping. “This seal is the base of my magic. Everyone’s magic looks a little different. Before you work with magic, you need to become comfortable with summoning one. We (magic-users, that is) call it ‘casting your circle’.”

“Casting my circle, ok,” Jack repeated with a nod.

“After a while, it should feel as natural as breathing and take zero effort on your part. What a seal does is create a safe place for magic so it doesn’t run wild.”

“Does-does it do that often? How come I’ve never seen a seal before?”

“Yes, Jack, very often. And the reason you’ve yet to see a seal is because experienced users usually have a charm that acts as a seal.”

Hooking her thumb under a strap of leather around her neck, Eris pulled a small silver pendant from under her dress neckline. It was circular and Jack could see it glowing purple, the markings matching the seal on the floor.

“Heylin Magic, on the other hand,” Chase intercepted, “is different. We carry the seals under our skin.”

“That’s why it’s dangerous,” Eris commented, pulling Jack’s attention back to her.

“Dangerous?”

“Heylin Magic tends to corrupt those who use it incorrectly,” she elaborates. “If you have no basis in other magic and how to monitor your own power, it overwhelms your mind and body, shutting down very human functions like reason and empathy.”

It clicked. Jack jerked his head around to look at Chase, wide-eyed.

“Hannibal? Is that why you want me to learn this first?”

Chase nodded. 

“Bean was only human when he sought out Heylin Magic. He had no prior experience. You’ve seen the results.”

“How come you’re okay?”

“I had previous training in elemental magic at the Xiaolin Temple,” he explained with a sigh. “I knew how to control my power. Lao Mang Lone saturated my senses and I lost control for a good month before I managed to reign myself in again. I left the entire valley at the base of Mount Song in ruins. It took me a few more months of meditation and careful practice before I understood the reach of my new magic. It’s not an easy journey.”

“And Wuya?”

There was a solid pause. Chase seemed to be considering his words carefully. Rosemary lifted her head to him and his hand fell atop it, rubbing in-between her ears and making her eyes close.

“Wuya… Was a witch before she started practicing Heylin Magic. She sought to use it destructively as opposed to constructively. In case you have not noticed, I used my power to build a structured domain. Whereas Wuya’s one goal is to rule the world, no matter the resulting state of it. There is a reason I limited her powers when I restored her physical form. Ruling the world is a secretive affair, not a public spectacle.”

Jack swallowed. It was all crystal clear to him. If Wuya had full control over her Heylin Magic, she would take not only the world but Chase’s kingdom he’d painstakingly created. Taking over the world, it seemed, was more political and subtle than he’d originally believed. Did Chase believe Jack had the ability to do that? To have the patience and self-control to take over the world in such a way?

Well. If Chase believed he could, that was enough for Jack. 

He turned back to Eris, new determination on fire in his chest.

“So how do I cast my circle?”

-oOo-

As the magic lessons continued on, Jack found he was actually really good at it. It baffled him. He’d never done magic before, after all, and here he was, taking to it as naturally as a fish to water or a bird to the sky. He produced his own seal on the first try. It curled beneath his feet, criss-crossing in glowing red lines on the floor, his hair lifting at the sheet power coming off it. Energy crackled like static around his fingers and he grinned.

The corner of Chase’s lips quirked up at the sight. He knew that feeling. He knew how devastatingly addictive it was. He’d known, of course, that Jack would be good at magic. Yes, he was improving at martial arts and tai chi, the physically tasking side of the apprenticeship. But Jack’s true power laid within that brilliant mind and unfailing spirit.

That being said, Chase was still surprised he’d been able to pry open Dashi’s puzzle box. There was no telling how many beings had come into contact with that thing over the last 1500 years. Knowing that his apprentice had been the one to release Wuya? It was intriguing, to say the least.

And worrying. Chase had a theory to Jack’s magical prowess but he was unsure of it. A notion at best, it was too early in the apprenticeship to suggest such a thing to him. He might lose him. He couldn’t have that. Time would tell if his theory were true or not.

In the meantime, outside of magic, he’d have to occupy himself with teaching Jack the next area of battle: ranged combat. It was… Not going well.

_Clunk!_

“Spicer!”

“Holy hell! Chase!” Jack squeaked. “Did-did I get you?”

Chase scowled, a spear wobbling in the wall where his own head had been mere seconds before. It was a good three or four feet away from the target, a hay bale covered with a sheet. He couldn’t fathom it; the black target was painted perfectly clear. There was no way Jack should be missing it completely. The apprentice in question was tense, shoulders hunched enough to almost touch his bright red ears.

“No, but you were very close,” Chase grunted. “Get over here.”

Jack slumped with a sigh, crossing the room to him. 

“I almost got it that time,” he defended lamely. “Spears are stupid. Are you sure they’re not crooked or something?”

“The spears are fine,” Chase huffed, arms crossed. “Just once, Spicer. All I’m asking is for you to hit the hay bale once. You don’t even have to hit the target itself.”

“I’m trying!” Jack protested, the blush spreading all across his face. “I don’t know, I guess the target’s too far away…?”

“Ten feet is a perfect starting distance for spear throwing.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to hit a blurry fucking target!”

“Mind your tongue,” Chase ordered sharply. “I’m disappointed that you think you can spew profanities at me. If you’re going to use such language, you can direct it at your enemies and enunciate them. Like a fucking gentleman.”

Jack blinked, seemingly startled into silence. Chase supposed the boy had never heard him curse before. He reached over and got a good grip on the spear, dislodging it from the wall. He strode across the room to the place where Jack had been. He regarded the target. Blurry? Yes, Chase might have magically enhanced vision thanks to the Lao Mang Lone, but even a normal human shouldn’t have trouble seeing things ten feet away.

Turning the spear, he began working it into a spin. Then he leapt, using his entire body for momentum to let the weapon fly with deadly precision. It hit the exact center of the target with enough force to push the entire hay bale backwards, the spear sticking into the stone wall behind it with a clang. Jack jumped aside with a yelp. 

Standing up straight again, Chase brushed his hair back off his forehead.

“Blurry, Jack?”

It took his apprentice a minute to find his tongue again.

“Y-yeah… Blurry.”

Chase frowned.

“Have you ever had your eyes checked?”

“Um… No? I mean… Ten feet isn’t blurry for you? Well, I guess it wouldn’t be, being a Heylin warlord and all-powerful and all-!”

“Quiet, Jack.”

Jack’s mouth shut with a click. Chase was now right in front of him, placing his middle and index fingers to Jack’s temples, his thumbs right under his eyes. Pulses of lime green magic swirled in intricate patterns, encircling his head, reflecting in his red irises. Such a unique color, Chase couldn’t help admitting. If the boy had bad eyesight, it would explain a lot. For example, why he had his robots fight for him for years. 

Chase’s frown deepened as he removed his hands from Jack’s head. Jack’s eyes widened in alarm.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You have terrible eyesight. Really, Jack, how have you lived being unable to see properly? And for that matter, why haven’t you mentioned it before now?”

“I-I don’t know,” Jack defended as the last of Chase’s magic dissipated from the air. “I guess I just always… Figured it out. Thought it was normal.”

“I hope you will make sure your lab here is well-lit. We will have to find an alternative way to correct your eyesight as I highly doubt you will want to wear glasses. It may hinder your performance.”

“What about contacts?”

“Not recommended,” Chase deterred with a shake of his head. “All it would take is getting a little too close to the Dragon of Fire and you could end up with melted plastic in your eyes. And that would be unfavorable at best.”

“Yeah, you said it,” Jack shuddered.

-oOo-

When Tubbimura stepped into the ramen joint, he was immediately waved over quite enthusiastically by a tall, gangly man. The man had thick, black curls and a wide smile that Tubbimura returned.

“Bonjour, Toshiro,” Le Mime greeted Tubbimura by his true name warmly, face devoid of his usual make-up. Being a mime was about playing a part for a living, after all. But outside of Paris? Le Mime found time to be another human being, magical gifts aside. 

“Konichiwa, André,” Tubbimura replied with a short bow before sitting across from him. 

“Ze weather is beautiful, no?”

“Hai. Easy journey?”

“With my powers, all journeys are easy.”

“Ugh, lucky,” Jack commented as he entered the shop, taking the seat beside Le Mime. “I would kill for the Golden Tiger Claws right now. I parked my jet on a roof!” 

“Ah, Jack!” Le Mime explained, clapping him on the back. “Where ‘ave you been? You are looking so vell!”

“Yes, what is this ‘project’ you have been working on?” Tubbimura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack sighed dramatically.

“Does it really matter? I mean, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Come now,” Le Mime pushed lightly. “You ‘ave been avoiding Showdowns and ze monks for… Vhat, Toshiro? Two months now?”

“Hai, two months,” Tubbimura confirmed with a nod. He paused to thank the waiter as their bowls of ramen were brought to them. “You have never been this distracted. So it must be good.”

Jack paused with his chopsticks hovering over his ramen, earning a scowl from Tubbimura; he had awful table manners. Unfortunately, China and Japan had different rules on the use of chopsticks during mealtimes.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you… I accepted an apprenticeship under Chase Young.”

“Again?” Le Mime and Tubbimura chorused. Jack rolled his eyes.

“The first time around was because he wanted to get to the cheeseball,” he explained, of course referring to Omi as he took a bite of ramen. He slurped his noodles (Tubbimura silently approved). “This time it’s an actual position.”

“Ve all know apprentice is not ze position you vant under Chase Young.”

Tubbimura guffawed as Jack, face blazing red, smacked Le Mime’s arm several times. Then he buried his face in his hands. It took several minutes of giggling and coaxing to get him to talk again.

“Look,” Jack groaned, still blushing as Le Mime snickered. “Chase might be every month’s Heylin Heartthrob but he’s my master now and I… I kinda want him to respect me. So, at least for right now, I’ve gotta turn my feelings off.”

“Understandable,” Tubbimura agreed. “Is he taking you seriously?”

“To be honest… Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

As Jack rambled about everything Chase was having him do and learn, Tubbimura listened quietly. Le Mime was right; Jack did look good. Better than usual. The bags under his eyes were missing and he was no longer scrawny. He seemed to have developed a thin layer of muscle over his bones. He also wasn’t wearing gel in his hair. Instead, it was gathered in a small ponytail, bits escaping and framing his face. It was still bright red, though, and he was wearing his signature eyeliner, and Tubbimura found he was glad some things never changed.

Whatever was happening at that citadel, it was benefitting his friend greatly. That was enough for Tubbimura. 

-oOo-

Something Jack came to value more than his training, even in magic, were his days out in Jiāyuán. Chase’s entire kingdom fascinated him, from the fields to the smaller villages, but the capital city become the focus of his attention. The people there were vibrant, busy, and (Jack could hardly believe it) happy.

Happy. Under Chase Young’s rule. 

Jack was even more shocked when Chase gifted him with an actual role in the city. After a couple of conversations with Chunghu about what was expected of him, Jack was put in charge of overseeing the renegade fields. Once a week, he went out and about with Rosemary and Zhangwei on either side of him.

They usually went with a cart of rations and an escort of several warriors. Jack didn’t expect the renegades to be particularly welcoming but they turned out to be rather gracious. In fact, they seemed to be thriving. Jack began to oversee the planning and building of individual houses for them, most of them accepting that the Land of Nowhere is where they’d be settling; group dwellings weren’t exactly coveted for long-term situations. With homes to call their own, they’d become permanent residents of Chase’s kingdom.

“Is that how your people grow?” Jack asked over a dinner of sweet and sour pork and green beans over rice. Chase poured more tea for himself and Jack, smirking slightly.

“Does that surprise you, Jack?”

“A bit, yeah,” he admitted with a shrug. “I would’ve thought you got all your people by conquering their lands. You know, being a warlord and all.”

“It was once that way although it has not been so in decades. After I acquired my current lands, I set up both physical and magical borders to protect the people living there. That was over a century ago. From that point onward, everyone who dared attack or invade, I have captured and given an ultimatum: stay or perish.”

“So… That’s why the No Ones are so diverse,” Jack worked out slowly, eyes widening.

“Correct,” Chase affirmed. “Listen closely, Jack, this is important: In running a kingdom, the people are your most important facet. Everything you do is for your people. If your people are safe, well-fed, have homes, and respect you, you have a kingdom.

“This is where Wuya and many others have gone wrong, Jack. If you depend on fear to try to control your people… You will spend the rest of your life trying to keep what you have acquired.”

That revelation kept Jack awake for a week at least; he was one of those others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!  
Wild should be updating again in roughly a week!  
Thanks y'all!  
-P3ac3fulFor3st


	9. Great Power and Great Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse lmaoooo enjoy!

When Jack pushed open the library door after a hardy lunch, he froze. Wuya was there, perched on the edge of the table. She smirked at him.

“Finally made it, I see,” she said. “Take a seat.”

“Where’s Chase?” Jack blurted, not moving a muscle. He knew he was supposed to be learning about the history of the Heylin side but… He hadn’t expected Wuya to be teaching him. 

Wuya waved her hand dismissively. 

“Probably off preening himself in a mirror like the vain lizard he is.”

“I do not preen; my beauty is natural.”

Jack grinned, turning to see Chase in the hallway behind him. He inclined his head, a slight glint in his eye, the corner of his lips twitching up. Wuya huffed.

“Great. What do you want? I thought you said I could teach this lesson.”

“You may,” Chase reiterated, brushing by Jack into the library. He plucked a book off one of the many stacks, draping himself over a couch nonchalantly. When Wuya continued staring at him, he arched an eyebrow. “Well, go on.”

“With you here?”

“Is that a problem?” He drawled, cracking open his book. “It wouldn’t be… Unless you were planning on changing the lesson plans without my foreknowledge.”

Under his watchful golden eyes, she visibly deflated.

“Oh, alright, fine,” she groaned. She slipped off the table and pulled back a chair. “Come and sit, Jack.”

Jack, biting back a smile, crossed the library, letting the door close behind him. He made himself comfortable in the high-backed chair. Wuya pulled a scroll across across the table and unrolled it. 

“Ugh… Chase, your handwriting is horrific.”

“It’s not horrific; your English just isn’t what it used to be.”

“Let’s see if I can make this out… ‘Heylin history goes back centuries’. Yeah, obviously. So you want me to cover the origins, the nature of Heylin magic, and… Really? Lao Mang Lone?”

“It is time he knew,” Chase stated, turning a page in his book.

Her mouth set in a hard line as she skimmed his notes.

“You sure know how to make a subject dry…”

Chase scowled as the library door opened again. Zhangwei stepped in. 

“My Lord,” he greeted, giving a short bow. “Master Jack. Wuya.” (Wuya seethed.) “There are two visitors in the entry hall.”

With a sigh, Chase rose gracefully from the couch, depositing the book on the closest stack. 

“Thank you, Zhangwei,” he said. He faced Jack. “It would seem I have work to do. Jack, I’m sure you’re intelligent enough to know the difference between truth and whatever drivel this witch spouts. Is my assumption correct?”

Jack nodded, sitting up straighter in his chair. Chase smirked.

“Good man.”

And he left. The moment the library door clicked shut, Wuya grinned, tossing the scroll over her shoulder. 

“Alright, let’s dive in!”

Jack must’ve made a face because she only laughed.

“Don’t concern yourself, Jackie; I have no desire to corrupt you. As much as Chase thinks I’m going to every chance I get. You trust him too much for me to have any hope of that. Unfortunately, he saw the potential in you before I did and snagged that opportunity. I thought you were pretty useless—“

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed, scowling. Wuya laughed again.

“Oh, please, Jack, you were a lost cause,” she snickered, waving her hand. “All wrapped up in robots and pudding and plans of world domination… You were also so young. Too young.”

“I was thirteen,” Jack whined, squirming in his chair. He could feel his cheeks warm under the blatant dissection of his cringe-worthy junior high self. “It was all fun and games until the monks started getting better.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why you’re here,” Wuya sighed. “Maybe you’ll get better too.”

“Chase says I already have.”

“I hate to admit it but he’s right. You have gotten better. And like I said, I have no desire to ruin that. I just hate the way he wants to tell this story. I can tell it from the point of view that matters: my own. Get comfortable, this may take a while.”

Jack grinned, pushing back from the table. He flopped back onto the nearest couch, yanking the crocheted afghan off the back of it, seeking warmth. He draped it over his legs. The days were steadily growing colder. Because the citadel itself was built into a mountain, the wind outside somehow managed to sneak into cracks and crevices, making the floors cold and the larger rooms rather drafty. Despite his recent muscle growth, Jack still got chilly easily and the library? The library was always cold. 

He nodded to show Wuya he was ready. She smirked widely.

“Alright. Centuries and centuries back, you know that the Xiaolin Temple was built close to Mount Song and that’s where it remains to this day. You also know that the original Xiaolin monks/eventual dragons were Dashi, Guan, and Chase. What you don’t know is there were two more Xiaolin monks.”

“Two?” Jack interrupted her. “Don’t you mean one? I mean, there’s only four Xiaolin monks now, why would there be one more?”

“No, I mean two,” Wuya assured him. “Now hush, I’m talking. There were two other Xiaolin monks residing over the elemental powers of metal and fire. The origins of these five elements are known in Chinese legend as Wu Xing. It is said that the universe is made of Wu Xing, or the five elements, and keeps a delicate balance so that it won’t fall into darkness and chaos. Wu Xing also refers to the elements as five different types of chi. Chase has discussed chi with you, right?”

“Um…” Jack floundered for a moment. All he really knew about chi was that is was the life force inside him that he had to fuel in order for it to fuel him. He struggled to find the proper words. “It’s… It’s like this spirit inside your body that keeps your mind and body healthy? But you have to treat it well in order for it to function properly.”

“Close enough,” Wuya said with a shrug. “It’s not only a body thing; the universe and the earth has chi too. Chi is a combination of these five elements as well.”

Now… Heylin magic is something that existed almost at the dawn of time. Early practitioners sought to harness all five elements simultaneously. That’s how it was born. The Wu Xing five, practiced all at once, created the birth of a very powerful, very chaotic form of magic that, when manifested, completely warped the person using it. The presence of that much power… Well, it corrupted anyone who used it.”

“‘With great power, comes great responsibility’,” Jack quoted dutifully. Wuya’s brow furrowed.

“I mean… I suppose?”

“No, no, I get it,” Jack said excitedly, sitting up. “See, Heylin magic warps the user if you don’t already have experience with magic. You can’t control it unless you have experience controlling other types of magic. You have to have the responsibility and discipline of learning of magic before you try to dip your hands into the heavy stuff! Great power, great responsibility.”

Wuya went quiet, frowning. She gazed off into distance for a moment, hands holding the edge of the table as she leaned on it. It was Chase’s table, the one he crafted with the imperial jade set into the center, and Jack could feel the powerful hum of his magic even from the couch.

“You know… I never thought of it that way, but you’re definitely not wrong. That’s the reason the Heylin invented magical crafting. There was so much power, we started pouring it into objects in order to preserve sanity. That’s why Chase created this hunk of jade along with the table. See, what you’re looking at here was Chase’s attempt to control his power,” she said, patting the table top. “When he realized how powerful the Heylin magic within him was, he knew he’d have to pour some of it out or he’d wind up like Hannibal. As Chase travelled, he’d pick up a piece of wood here, a piece there, pouring his magic in as he went. When he built the table, he them manifested the jade which held a huge chunk of magical energy.”

As you know, Dashi made the Shen Gong Wu. You see, when he trapped me in that ridiculous puzzle box, I expelled a wave of Heylin magic and Dashi received the brunt of it. He’d foreseen this, somehow, and put himself into a meditative trance to protect his own chi. When he woke about a month later, when he had things more or less under control, he started crafting. He poured every ounce of Heylin magic into the objects. That’s why I can sense when a Shen Gong Wu decides to reveal itself; the Wu’s power is originally my own.”

“Ohhh! I always wondered!”

“Yes, it’s honestly not fair.”

“So if you had all the Shen Gong Wu…” Jack said slowly. He was piecing it together in his mind, turning the concept over. “You would have full reign of your power again.”

“Exactly,” she huffed. “And Chase won’t let me go after them. That asshole.”

“So wait, let’s back up, you said there was a dragon of fire and a dragon of metal?” Jack asked. “Do I know them? Because like… I know Chase and Guan, and I know about Dashi… Wait, how did Dashi die? I mean, Guan’s still alive.”

“Ah, yes… Dashi’s death. Nobody knows what happened. His body was never found. The remaining monks, Chase included, simply know that one day he was out hiding another Shen Gong Wu and the next… He’d gone. Vanished.”

“Huh,” Jack said with a frown. “How is Guan still alive? If the soup give Chase immortality—“

“See, now, this is where things get interesting,” Wuya interrupted with a smirk. “The soup does not give immortality. The mastery of chi gives a human being abnormally long life. Chase and Guan, having both mastered chi—“

“Have really long life spans,” Jack finished breathlessly. “Wow. So Chase…?”

“Chase will die some day. Not any time soon, obviously, but one day.”

The dragon of metal went on to teach at her own temple. So she’s still alive. She just minds her own business. The dragon of fire was murdered.”

“Murdered?”

“Yes, murdered. It wasn’t pretty. That aside, Xiaolin magic is elemental in nature and only practiced by chosen Xiaolin dragons. When Ba Tao invited the first five to stay, he examined their chi and assigned them to each an element that he felt best suited them. And then they only practiced that one given element. Get it?”

“Xiaolin magic is only practicing one of the five elements,” Jack regurgitated, rubbing his forehead. “And Heylin magic is the practice of all elements at once. Which is why it’s an overwhelming amount of power.”

“Exactly, you’ve got it. But don’t you see…That means Xiaolin chi is unbalanced. Because they only train one element of the chi within themselves.”

“That’s… Kind of ironic,” Jack pointed out. Wuya nodded.

“Isn’t it, though?” She asked dryly. “That’s all I have for you today. If you have any questions… Ask Chase. I’m going to take a nap.”

-oOo-

Meanwhile, Chase was… Annoyed. Beyond annoyed. His arms were crossed as he scowled down at none other than two of the four Xiaolin monks. One of them was pouting quite fiercely, the other stubbornly holding her ground.

“And why can’t we see Jack?” Kimiko demanded to know. Her sneaker-clad foot tapped impatiently on the tiled floor, the echo of the impact soft in the large foyer. 

“Apparently there will never be a time when his new apprentice is not busy,” Omi humphed, obviously not over the last time he’d been kicked out of the citadel.

Chase was very tempted to do it again. Not only that, this time he was seriously considering leaving them with a bruise or two from actual kicking in response to their audacity.

“My apprentice is, in fact, busy because he has much to learn,” Chase said smoothly. “And I believe I made it clear you were to refrain from future unannounced visits.”

“So you are saying if I sent word saying I would be here later, you would not mind so much?”

“No; your presence is still wholly unwelcome.”

Omi ground his teeth as Chase smirked.

“We have a gift for him,” Kimiko huffed, lifting her arm to show Chase the bag in her hand. It was black with a holographic sheen, several tufts of red tissue paper sticking out at the top. Chase raised an eyebrow.

“A gift? I’m surprised you would consider Jack friend enough to warrant such a gesture. Or perhaps I need to check it for some cruel trap or trick.”

“We would do no such thing!” Omi raised his voice, his little round face flushed red. “Unlike you, we Xiaolin monks hold ourselves to high standards and we’d never—“

“That’s enough, Omi,” Kimiko cut him off quickly, seeing Chase’s smirk slip and his eyes narrow dangerously. She lifted her chin to look directly at him. He couldn’t help but admire her stubborn courage. Or was it simply recklessness?

“Chase, you’re right. We haven’t been the best of friends to jack. We recognize that and we’re trying to make amends. Jack’s birthday is coming up and we… We wanted to give him something. Raimundo and Clay think we’re both crazy.”

“Which is debatable, seeing as you are standing in my foyer.”

“Hmph. Villains.”

“Omi, please,” Kimiko sighed, clearly exasperated. She held out the bag again. “We don’t have to see him if it irks you so much. You can just give it to him for us. You can even search it to make sure it’s not loaded, whatever satisfies you.”

Chase contemplated her words, Then, reaching out, he hooked a finger under the handle. It was made of some thin type of silky rope. Upon taking it from her, Kimiko broke out into a smile.

“Xìe xìe,” she thanked him in his native tongue, giving a short bow. Omi scowled but reluctantly did the same, bending slightly at the waist.

“Bùkèqì,” Chase offered in return with a bow of his own, hair falling over his shoulder. Without meaning to, she’d earned a small token of his respect. He tucked away the interaction in the back of his mind, something he’d revisit later when the need arose. 

He then smirked at Omi. 

“Your diplomacy skills are lacking, little one. Perhaps my apprentice could teach you the proper mannerisms in situations such as this.”

Omi spluttered as Kimiko groaned.

“Me?! Learn from Jack Spicer?!”

“Come on, Omi; we’ve overstayed our welcome.”

When his front door closed, Chase frowned deeply. He examined the bag in his hand. Jack’s birthday? When was that? And moreover, how did two Xiaolin monks know his apprentice’s birthday when he himself had no earthly idea?

It was still on his mind when he entered one of the many common areas in the citadel. Since an entire army of jungle cats lived there, there were plenty of places for them to simply exist. This was one of them. Warmly glowing lanterns hung from the stone ceiling, couches and low tables spread out around the room. There were a few panthers napping in a pile in a corner, a viking warrior reading at one of the tables. Even Rosemary was there, curled up in an armchair by the fireplace, dozing off. But he sought out one particular subject.

Chase’s eyes immediately fell on Zhangwei in his human form, his head resting on Eris’ thigh from their place on the rug by the fireplace. He had known she was here, of course; he knew her magical signature from a mile away. The witch looked up upon his entry, her hand freezing in Zhangwei’s hair. He sat up, startled. It was amusing to Chase due to the fact that it was hard to catch Zhangwei off guard.

“At ease,” he huffed. “Although you could’ve picked a more private place.”

“My apologies, my lord,” Zhangwei said, standing quickly. Eris also rose.

“Chase, you look… Unsettled,” she said gently, worry furrowing her brow. Chase sighed. Of course, nothing escaped her.

“I find that I am,” he confided. “Do either of you know when Jack’s birthday is?”

Before Zhangwei or Eris could speak, Rosemary piped up from her place in the armchair.

“Of course, October 27th,” she said. “Why, my lord?”

“How do you know that?” Chase asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Rosemary swallowed, blushing.

“We, um… We talk? I spend most of my time with him, after all, so…”

“Rosemary, aren’t you supposed to be with him now?” Eris asked pointedly. Rosemary’s blush deepened as she unfolded herself from the armchair, standing.

“He-he told me he didn’t need a babysitter and to go make friends other than him.”

“Tell my apprentice if he has complaints about your job that he is to take them up with me,” Chase ordered. “Go find him. I’m sure he is still in the library.”

Rosemary bowed quickly, taking her leave with a soft ‘yes, my lord, of course’. 

Eris sighed.

“Be kind to her, Chase,” she advised. “She has seen enough hardship to content herself with. Now… Why are you asking about Jack’s birthday? Does it have to do with that gift?”

She gestured loosely to the bag in Chase’s hand.

“The Dragon of Water and the Dragon of Fire were just here, as I’m sure Zhangwei informed you.” When she nodded, he continued. “They claimed to have brought Jack a birthday gift and I realized I didn’t know the exact date myself.”

“And you find yourself wondering if you really know the boy at all,” Eris finished for him. “You are his master and he is your apprentice. It is not surprising you do not know every detail about his personal life. After all, the relationship is strictly business. Correct?”

“Of course,” Chase scoffed, brushing his hair back out of his face. Eris hummed thoughtfully. “You think it’s not?”

“I am sure she did not mean that, my lord,” Zhangwei said. “I know you have stressed the importance of trust with the boy. Perhaps, trust is strengthened by familiarity?”

Chase stared at him.

“Are you suggesting I be friends with Jack?”

“He probably needs friends, Chase,” Eris pointed out gently. “And if you’re his friend, he may be more open to telling you when he’s struggling.”

Chase pondered those words, finding only truth in them. He would have to be careful. With Jack’s trust of adults already so fragile, it would take the slow gathering of personal information in an attempt for familiarity. He nodded slowly. 

“Thank you. I will think about it. In the meantime, I have a gift to dissect.”

-oOo-

“A moment, Jack.”

Jack paused with a frown, halfway out of his chair. He lowered himself back down slowly. He scanned his bowl and plate. Did he forget to eat a vegetable? Laughable as it was, sometimes Jack would attempt to hide his greens in his leftover rice in favor of not having to eat them. But due to Chase’s sharp eyes, he was caught every time. 

Chase took a sip of tea and leaned back in his chair.

“We need to add another module to your training.”

Jack’s eyebrows rose as he straightened up. 

“Another module?” He asked excitedly. “What, like… How to build an army of evil? How to decide which country to take first? The in’s and out’s of foreign diplomacy?”

“Jack.”

Jack snapped his mouth shut, smiling sheepishly. The corner of Chase’s lips quirked up and he shook his head.

“You will be learning meditation.”

“Meditation,” Jack repeated flatly.

“Meditation,” Chase confirmed. He rolled his eyes and Jack slumped in his chair. “If it were not necessary, I wouldn’t have suggested it. Meditation is the way I learned to control my own power. I believe you will find it extremely helpful on your own journey in the world of magic.”

Jack huffed. He couldn’t believe this. Really? Meditation? Wasn’t that just… Sitting with your legs twisted into a pretzel, muttering strange sounds? It sounded relentlessly boring. 

“So what, you just sit down, close your eyes, and…? Then what?”

“You focus on your breathing.”

“… There’s nothing else to it?”

“On the contrary, Jack,” Chase said, finishing off his tea and standing. He gestured for Jack to follow him. “Meditation is a suggested practice for sufferers of anxiety and depression as well as those who struggle with managing stress. It’s about clearing your mind of all the fog of daily life.”

Jack scrambled to follow him from the dining room. Chase strolled along the long, dimly lit hallways, leading him to an area of the citadel he hadn’t been to before.

“Y-you know, clearing my mind is probably something that’s not gonna happen, Chase,” Jack stuttered, half-running until he fell in beside Chase.

“What makes you say that?"“Well, I just have a lot of thoughts! It’s like a freaking whirlwind up there! It’s why I talk so much, you know, so I can understand it all. Otherwise it’s just like…” 

Chase paused to look at him. Jack swallowed, trying to find the proper term to describe the mess of words and phrases and ideas that constantly tangled up in his head.

“… Spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti or not, I expect you to apply your best effort to this practice,” Chase told him, almost gently. His voice had definitely lost its edge. “As my apprentice—“

“I know, I know… You expect the best of me.”

“I know you are capable.”

That shut Jack up. Pleased by the effectiveness of that statement of faith, Chase pushed open a door. Jack’s jaw dropped.

Inside was a small circular room. Beautifully ornate lanterns hung on chains at varying lengths from the ceiling, each glowing softly with either blue or green light. The floor was covered with many different rugs, overlapping. Big pillows and poofs and blankets were strewn about.

“This is a room I put together specifically for the art of meditation— yes, it’s an art, don’t look at me like that— and it’ll be free for your use from here on out.”

“Why didn’t you show me this place before?” Jack asked, flopping down on a big pillow with a groan. It gave under him with a soft poof. There was a delicately floral scent that hung in the air. “What’s that smell?”

“You have earned the privilege to use this room,” Chase explained as he lit the candles on a mirrored tray in the middle of the room, the flame produce by the tip of his index finger. “And that scent is lavender, which is meant to promote calm. Sit up.”

Jack did so, sliding off the poof. Chase sat across from him, the mirrored tray between them, crossing his legs. The candles danced on their wicks, casting a soft glow and shadowing Chase’s face like a mask. 

“Sit comfortably. Make sure it’s a position you can stay in for a long period of time.”

“Great,” Jack grumbled, squirming to find a good position. “How long do I have to stay like this?”

“For now? Aim for twenty minutes. We will work up to an hour.”

Jack groaned but cut it short when Chase shot him a look. He knew that look; he was annoyed, borderline frustrated. Which was a step away from pissed.

Finally finding a position that suited him (flat on his back on the carpet, arms spread-out wide), Jack let his eyes close, the lanterns above him disappearing. 

Chase’s voice filled the void.

“When you inhale, breathe deeply from your diaphragm. Imagine the air rushing through your veins, circulating your body, purifying it… When you exhale, push out everything toxic and spent. Keep doing this, thinking only of the air, of your veins.”

“What if I think something else?” Jack murmured, becoming well-acquainted with the dark shade of the inside of his eyelids.

“Acknowledge the thought then exhale it out, bringing yourself back to the air and veins. Don’t entertain it for too long but don’t shame yourself for it either. Simply recognize it then let it go.”

Jack couldn’t help but reflect that Chase might’ve had an unfair advantage in the realm of meditation. After all, the man was 1500, give or take a few years. How did he expect him to close his eyes and simply… Not think? Jack didn’t think it was possible. Nonetheless, he would humor his master and give it a shot.

Jack inhaled, the lavender flooding his senses. Such a warm, floral scent… He would never look at Chase the same way again. What kind of warlord owned lavender candles? Only Chase, as far as he was aware.

Focus, he told himself. He imagined the lavender, that soft purple flower, pulsing through his veins. Purple blood. Now that’d be cool. Focus. He exhaled, feeling his old breath escape, used up. Useless except for plant food.

Food. His stomach was delightfully full, warming him to the very tips of his fingers and toes. They’d had beef noodle soup with a side of steamed rice and leafy greens… And tea, of course. Always tea.

He wondered if this was how meditation was supposed to feel. He felt heavy, like his body was seeping though the floor, melting into a puddle of relaxed good. Maybe it really wasn’t all that bad after all. The whole thing wasn’t bad. The apprenticeship, that is. 

It was weird, being happier than he’d ever been in his life. Especially living with someone with the reputation of being the greatest evil genius of all time. As awesome as it all way, he was starting to get some serious cabin fever; besides the times he went to Jiāyuán and the occasional dinner with Tubbimura, Jack really didn’t get out much. In fact, most of his time was spent within the walls of the citadel. He wondered if he’d be allowed out… Just for the hell of it… If he asked…

“Spicer.”

Jack snorted, jerking awake. He blinked drowsily at Chase, his mind being pulled back to attention. He sat up slowly, groaning. It felt like pulling two pieces of Velcro apart; the floor didn’t seem to want to let him go.

“Perhaps you should go to bed if you’re going to fall asleep.”

“Oh. I… I fell asleep?” Jack asked roughly, rubbing at his eyes. “I thought I was doing it right.”

“Next time I’ll have you sit up instead of lay down, I think,” Chase mused aloud, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “After all, I did feed you a full dinner then ask you to mediate. Go on to bed.”

Jack nodded, feeling rather embarrassed. He pushed himself to his feet with another groan, stretching up to his tiptoes. His back popped in several places. 

“Goodnight, master.”

“Goodnight…”

The door closed. Jack missed Chase’s last word, sighed to the lanterns soft glow, lost to the night.

“… Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I quoted Spiderman. Of course, Jack is a Marvel fan.  
I had Kimiko thank Chase in Chinese as a sign of respect, an olive branch of sorts. Chase responded in Chinese.  
Also... Chase is a bit perturbed that he doesn't know more about his apprentice. It's a slow burn story... But the embers are glowing.  
til next time!   
-P3ac3fulFor3st


End file.
